Into the Void
by rosie-bec
Summary: Sequel to 'All that's left behind' don't have to have read it to follow though. Ten Jack and Rose take a trip to an infamous town and it all goes horribly wrong! Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HURRAH!!!!!!!!! we have alerts back!!!!! How glad am I that I didn't wait to post the last Chapter of "All that's left behind"?! Two weeks was pushing it a bit really. Still they're back.

Okay folk welcome to the sequel to "All that's left behind". If you haven't read it there are a few things you need to know. The easy way is just popping over and reading it to be hinest. (105 reviews last time I looked. Thank you folks! Glad you loved it!) Otherwise here's a brief history.

For all those that read it, read on!!!!

_Previously:_

_"Jack Harkness I want a word with you!" _

_The Doctor pays Jack a visit after the whole messy opening of the void by Jack's crew. After a ctach up the person they least expect to ever see agin appears on the TARDIS' doorstep. Rose has fallen through the void and the Doctor's not happy._

_Needles to say the unhappiness at seeing her again is short lived and he eventually finds the courage to tell her he loves her (Hurrah! about time if ya ask me!) just before he gets electricuted and is stopped form telling her by the incident. (his timing needs work!) _

_Eventually Rose learns that there is no way back to her family and that she's stuck in the Doctor's universe._

_During a heart to heart, Rose learns of the Doctor's guilt at ending the time war the way he did. They end up in bed together and it all goes a bit wrong. They find that Rose still has some of the time vortex in her and that it overloaded the Doctor. He recovers and after a spell for JAck and Rose inside the Doctor's mind, they head to Torchwood in Cardiff._

_The Doctor is arrested by Torchwood London and is torutured a little. Needless to say he is saved, Jack joins the Doctor and Rose for a few more adventures, including this one and they all live happily ever after...sort of._

_So just how happy is that happily ever after?_

Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed with the greatest respect and love, except for Cathy, who is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So where are we this time?" She asked, stepping out into the orange glow of a sunset.

"I think we're somewhere in California." One of her companions answered, stepping out, shrugging into his coat.

"You think?"

"Ok, let me re-phrase. We are definitely in California, just dunno where!" He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, feeling the wind tangle his coat tails. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath from the chilly air that whipped across the hill.

"Any idea when?" The girl huddled into his side trying to ward off some of the cool air that made her skin prickle.

"Ooo I'd say 'bout five or six years ago."

"Ok. Playing twenty questions; what's so special about California 2000?"

"No idea. Should be fun finding out though!" Taking a device from his jacket pocket he scanned the area. "Well well, isn't this town a foxy little hive of……well, nastiness?!"

"Nastiness?" She took a wary look around her.

"Oh yeah- this place is throbbing with it."

"Then maybe we shouldn't stay." She said turning to go back inside.

"Now Rose," He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his side, "where's your inner adventurer gone? Hurry up Jack, times a-wasting!" he called. Taking hold of the girl's hand, he started jogging down the hill towards the town, chuckling all the way.

XxXxX

Oz and Angel sat at the bar in the bronze waiting for the rest of the gang in silence. They occasionally glanced at each other and gave a small smile or a nod.

"So," Angel said, "what's new?" The words came awkwardly from his lips; he wasn't much of a 'what's new' kind of person really.

"Nothing much." Oz shrugged.

"How's…. How's the wolf thing working out for you?" The vampire cringed inwardly as he said it.

"It's….ok. Get some alone time. I bought new chains." The boy's brow furrowed at how odd that sounded. "You know….full moon." He felt compelled to explain.

"Yeah, I got that."

XxXxX

"Wont be long." Rose promised leaving her friends at the bar.

They each took a stool and waited patiently to order a drink.

"Women," one muttered, the other man wasn't listening; he was too busy sizing up the place. "They never go before they leave home. 'Oh no, I don't need to go, I'll be fine'. Two minutes down the road, guaranteed we'll need to stop and find a ladies."

Angel couldn't help but snigger. "Sorry" the vampire told the new-comer. "Couldn't help it."

"Quite alright. It's something I imagine most human men complain about some time."

"Yes, I imagine it is. Angel." He introduced himself holding out his hand. "And this is Oz."

"Pleasure to meet you," he smiled broadly, "I'm the Doctor and this is Jack Harkness"

XxXxX

"Doctor who?" Oz asked.

"Just Doctor, that's what everyone calls me. So…. this is the Sunnydale." The Doctor nodded, "The Hellmouth." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Seems like a nice …..scary place. In the dark anyway. I'm sure it's lovely in daylight."

"What did you say?" Angel looked the new-comers over.

"Sunnydale, lovely place in daylight."

"No, the Hellmouth part."

"Did I say that? Hmmm, interesting. No idea!" He lied badly, slipping Jack an amused look.

"How do you know about the Hellmouth?" Angel growled, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Easy pal." Jack was instantly at the Doctor's side.

"Oh you know about it too! Phew, my mouth runs away with me sometimes. Thought I'd blown it then. All the big names know about this place. Stand down Harkness." The Doctor paused for a moment. "Sorry did you say you're name is Angel? Have we met before?" The Doctor studied the vampire's face. "You seem so familiar. Mind you I've met thousands, no probably closer to millions of people from everywhere. But I've never been to Sunnydale before. Where are you from originally?"

Angel didn't think there was a single person in the world that could talk more than Cordelia Chase but he never thought in a million years that if there was, it would be a thirty-something male. "What makes you think I wasn't born here?"

"I know you weren't." The Doctor looked at him in a way that unsettled a Vampire.

"How long does it take to use the bathroom?" Jack moaned.

Suddenly screaming filled the air.

"You had to say it didn't you?!" The Doctor sighed.

"Hey Doc, it's just like old times." He reached for his gun.

"Keep it hidden Harkness." The Doctor yelled sprinting towards the noise, Jack hot on his heels.

They barged through the crowd, elbowing people aside.

"Rose?" The Doctor yelled, searching every face in sight. "Jack, can you see Rose?"

"No, what the hell is going on?" Jack climbed on the bar to get a better view.

"Vampires." A stoic voice came from behind him.

Turning Jack found Oz standing on the bar right behind him. "I'm sorry did you just say…?"

"Vampire." The boy repeated calmly. "You might want one of these." He held up a whittled drum stick.

"Right, you're gona explain this later." He heard the Doctor practically scream Rose's name and followed his gaze and saw a creature carrying an unconscious Rose out the back door followed by at least another ten, all carrying girls.

"Woah, easy there Doc." Jack grabbed the Doctor as he went to charge after her.

"Jack let me go!" He struggled against the Time Agent's grasp.

"What are you going to do empty handed? You don't even know what they are."

"They're Vampires Jack."

"You sure? You might want this then." He held up the drum stick and they charged off after the Vampire that had Rose.

Jack threw himself at the Vampire's legs as the Doctor darted in front, catching Rose as the creature fell.

Jack raised his stake ready to strike when someone beat him too it.

"Too slow." Angel smirked, charging out in to the night, following the escaped Vampires.

The Doctor shifted Rose's dead weight in his arms and headed in the only direction he could. Into the alleyway.

XxXxX

The alley was dark and damp and in the middle was a lone small blonde girl, throwing Vampires against walls, flipping them over and staking them. And they just kept coming. One after another.

The Doctor could see the kidnappers reach the end of the alley and disappear into the shadows.

"Get her the hell out of here." An Irish voice growled from behind him, as another blonde girl swept by and joined the fray.

"If you're not going to make a break for it you might wana take cover? Here." Angel said to him handing him a stake as a vampire flew straight at them.

Instinctively the Doctor held Rose away from the oncoming assault and pointed the shaft of wood at the attacker and waited for impact. He was almost amazed to see it explode into a cloud of dust. Looking around he saw Jack getting stuck in. He always enjoyed a bit or arm to arm combat; and he seemed to have the upper hand for the most of it.

"Oz, look out!" One of the girls yelled.

"Buffy twelve o'clock!"

"Look out."

"Hey, dead guy. You're meant to stay in the ground!"

"Hey!"  
"Not you Angel!"

Yells and calls came thick and fast and the Doctor took Rose, hiding her behind him in the shadows, standing guard.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice only just reached his ear.

"Rose? Oh thank god. Are you all right?" He crouched beside her, stroking the hair away from her face

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you were going to tell me."

"What's going on?" She sat up and looked around in horror.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have no idea but I have a horrible feeling this is why the TARDIS brought us here."

"What are they?"

"Vampires."

"What?"

"Doctor! Look out!" a girl yelled throwing herself at the pair, knocking them both flat to the as a vampire flew over their heads from behind. She jumped up and took up a fighting stance protecting them from the vampire.

"You're not the Slayer, little girl." The vampire laughed.

"Ten out of ten for observation, genius!"

"I'm gonna snap you then drink you."

"Oh really?" The girl sounded thoroughly bored. "When you're ready."

The creature snarled then roared at her before charging. She just shook her head, grabbed it by the arms, and flipped it over her, slamming it down on the pavement before staking it. "Vampires. All talk." She muttered almost to herself while brushing the dust from her skirt, not seeing the fight that was barrelling towards her. Before the Doctor could yell at her, Angel knocked her flying against the wall with a sickening thud as he dusted the last vampire.

Rose scrabbled to her side, her own head pounding.

"Sorry, I didn't see her." Angel stooped beside them as the Doctor looked her over.

He pressed his fingers against her neck and was shocked at how cold she was. When he found no pulse he lowered his ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked looking up at him.

"She's dead."

"But she can't be…" a girl's voice came from behind them.

"Well she is! As a dodo!" He snapped. "Sorry, sorry. That was rude. It's just…. she called me Doctor. How did she know? We only spoke to these two." He gestured to Angel and Oz.

"Uh, hi. Is any actually going introduce us?" the girl said.

"Yes, sorry. Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and this is Jack Harkness. Buffy isn't it?"

"Uh yeah." She looked at Angel questioningly who shrugged.

"And who was that?" Oz asked quietly.

"No idea. She's not one of mine."

"Not one of ours either." Angel told him.

"A good Samaritan?"

"In this town? Not on the likely." Buffy remarked.

"Uh I have a question. If she's dead then why is she breathing?" Oz asked, crouching down beside the Doctor.

"That's impossible." He lay flat so he was eyelevel with her chest.

"See?" Oz said leaning even further down beside him, following the rise and fall of the girl's chest with his finger.

The Doctor leant forward and listened, holding his own breath. "Well she's going through the motions." He said finally. "But there's no actual breath." He straightened and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"So she's pretending to breathe?" Rose asked holding her hand by the girl's nose feeling for any kind of air. "So that mean's she's what?"

"I don't know." He said absently, staring at their patient.

"Usually if they're dead but still look like they're breathing then they're of the undead variety of residents." Buffy told him slipping her arm around Angel's waist as he pulled her close. "That is where I come in." She shrugged waving a stake in the air.

"No!" The Doctor growled. "I need to know who she is. Was. Is. Whatever. I need to know. She saved our lives. Who are you to say who gets to live and die?"

"I'm the Slayer. It's my job." Buffy protested, feeling like she was being told off by a teacher.

"Yeah well it's _my_ job to make sure everyone gets a fair chance." The Doctor glared at the girl.

Rose placed her hand in his and squeezed. "Doctor."

He looked down at her sadly and over at Jack before picking the dead stranger up. "Well first we need to get her inside. Somewhere less crowded."

"Library." Oz shrugged. "It's not far. My vans just up there."

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time: _

"Doctor? What's your fault?" Rose raised her voice and moved so she was blocking his view.

"She's dead and it's my fault." He banged his head back against the wall a couple of times before sliding up to stand. "I'm so sorry." He said, stepping round Rose.

_Coming soon:_

_'You know who I follow' _a voice in the Doctor's head told him. '_He can't know who I am. He mustn't find out 'til the time is right. You know that don't you?!_ _Just as I know everything that makes you cry when no one's looking. Everything that keeps you awake at night.'_ His eyes widened as he recognised the voice. The vampire was talking to him in his head. It shouldn't have surprised him; he'd had plenty of telepathic conversations before but never in this sort of situation. _'Get out of here, Doctor. Leave this town and don't look back. Nothing good will ever come from this place.' _

A/N: Okay so by now you must have figured it's a biut of a Buffy crossover but you dont really need to have watched Buffy to keep up. It's a Doctor Who story. Please stick with it.

So folks. Please be friendly and review!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Kiss-her-theta and shady for being the first to review.

I know it's **ANOTHER **buffy crossover but honestly it's not based round them. There is a reason I've taken them there and it's nothing to do with the Buffy gang at all really more the town but if I explain now then it kinda ruins the whole thing.

I was not at all sure about this story but I am reliably informed by Kiss-her-Theta (who was my guinea pig, thank you my love) that it's a good story in it's own right. So to the reviewer who remained anon, please stick with me for another chapter or two before you judge.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Doctor had been pacing back and forth across the library, chewing his thumb, his eyes never leaving the girl's face.

"What are you plotting?" Jack asked as the Doctor laid the body on one of the library tables.

"Hmm? What?" he dragged his eyes to his friend. "Me? Plotting? Never! Well…sometimes." He shrugged.

"So what's the plan? How do we find out what she is?" Rose asked.

"Who," he corrected "who she is."

"She's hardly in any state to tell you. She's dead." Jack pointed out.

"Since when has that ever stopped you Harkness?"

The room was silent as all eyes were on the Doctor. Oz had left Buffy and Angel at the Bronze to tie up any loose ends. None of them were sure of the so-called Doctor or his friends and they were even less unhappy about having one of the undead they didn't know in their library so they called Giles to meet them there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You can't. Not when she doesn't know. She can't stop you looking at things she doesn't want you to." The Doctor muttered to himself, loosening his tie. "It'd be wrong." Walking over to his patient's side he sat down on the desk casting a quick glance over at his friends then at Oz. He smoothed a strand of hair from her face, letting his fingers settle of her temple. "Well maybe just a quick look." Closing his eyes he moved his other hand to the other side of her head.

Rose stood by the door, watching, listening and holding on tightly to Jack's hand. She'd rarely seen him get so worked up and never was it for a dead girl. So she felt a twinge of jealousy as he sat on the desk and stroked the girl's face.

"What is it sweetheart? What is it about you?" The Doctor's fingers began to tingle and his eyelids fluttered as her memories played inside his head like a movie. He didn't notice when she began to twitch.

XxXxX

Rose could hear his muffled voice but he was sideways on to her so she couldn't see his face properly. His normal calm, soothing tone soon began to sound distressed. She moved to go to him but Jack held her back.

"Remember what happened when I touched him in that state?"

Rose nodded sadly. They'd all ended up inside the Doctor's mind and it wasn't a happy event for any of them.

Suddenly the Doctor and the girl were screaming, Rose froze in fear as she saw the Doctor's face contort as if he was being electrocuted, his body stiff as a board while the girl writhed on the table.

"What on earth is going on?" the school librarian appeared beside her, panting.

XxXxX

The Doctor snatched his hands away and stumbled back across the room and collapsed in the corner, his eyes wild as a stray tear fell down his cheek. Rose dashed to his side as Giles went to the girl the other occupants stood rooted to the spot, not sure what had just happened.

"Rose?" The Doctor croaked looking confused, shaken from his shock by a kiss to his forehead.

"Doctor, what happened?" She searched his eyes.

Hurriedly he wiped the tear from his face and shook his head. "It's my fault."

"What is?"

He didn't answer; he just sat staring at the stranger on the table.

"Doctor? What's your fault?" Rose raised her voice and moved so she was blocking his view.

"She's dead and it's my fault." He banged his head back against the wall a couple of times before sliding up to stand. "I'm so sorry." He said, stepping round Rose.

"What do you mean, it's your fault?" Giles asked, moving towards the pair, trying to catch his breath. He'd run from the school car-park all the way to the library. He hadn't stopped worrying from the moment Buffy had phoned him and told what had happened in the club.

"Did… did you kill her?" Rose's voice faltered. She'd heard their enemies say he was a killer and she'd seen what he'd done during the Time War but it'd never entered her mind that he might actually have killed anyone that wasn't a threat to anyone.

"I didn't stop him. I saw what he was doing and I didn't do anything. I saw the fear in her face and I froze. I'd never seen anything like it before except in those old horror films. I'd never believed it was possible. And there it was, right there in front of me, doing exactly what you'd expect it to do. I didn't even recognise him." She saw him shudder and turn pale at the memory. "I'm the reason she's here - like this."

"When was this?" She took hold of the Doctor's hand and turned him to face her.

"Sometime in the 18th century."

"The 18th century? But that would make her..." Giles' voice faltered as the implications of what this would mean hit him.

"bout two an' a half centuries old." A small Irish voice came from the desk.

The Doctor whipped round almost knocking Rose over. "How….how are you here?" He crossed over to the desk.

"You saw how. Just as I did. New face; clever." She nodded at him.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time for a change." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You did too by the looks. Blue eyes these days? And blond locks! Trying to look innocent are we?" He smirked.

"You must be Rose." Catherine quickly diverted the attention away from herself.

"Good, guess." Rose paused and waited for a proper introduction but it didn't come. "Sorry but, who are you?" she asked finally.

"Oh, right yes, sorry, terribly rude of me." The Doctor blustered. "This is Catherine. Formerly of a small town in 18th century Ireland and current resident of Sunnydale's underworld." The Doctor told her. "She," he nodded to the new comer, "is a vampire."

XxXxX

Jack and Oz looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"A vampire?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"Listen, I've taken up way too much of your time. Thanks for the help but I'd really better be going now…ow." Catherine tried to stand but her head swam. Giles watched from a safe distance as the Doctor moved to help her back onto the desk.

"Uh, Doctor? Can I have a word?" Rose indicated to the door and all four men followed her out. "When you say vampire…."

"Drinks blood, usually comes out only at night hates the sight of a cross yada yada.." He expanded.

"If she's a vampire then that means she's a bad guy right? Shouldn't we be hanging garlic and sharpening a piece of wood, you know...?" Rose made a stabbing motion at his chest.

"Rose, she was a human being."

"Yeah, WAS being the word to remember there. Past tense."

"I have to agree with your friend. If she's a vampire then she's a danger." Giles told them.

"Doesn't look that much of a danger." Oz stated quietly peering through the glass, watching with amusement as the Vampire sat on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs and looking around the room with very little interest.

"A vampire is a vampire. Dangerous no matter how large or small they may be. We're not in the habit of helping Vampires." Giles reasoned.

"No, your lot date them!" The Doctor snapped referring to the Slayer's closeness to Angel.

"You're being rude again!" Rose chided as Giles stood there mouth bobbing, trying to find the words he needed while Oz remained impassive as ever.

"Good! Meant to be. You haven't killed Angel yet!" The Doctor countered.

"Angel?" Jack looked questioningly at his friend.

"Yep. Tall, dark and moody is a vampire too, if I'm not very much mistaken."

"Well if they're not straight then they're a vampire. Ain't that always the way?!" Jack sighed, shaking his head earning a quirk of the lips from Oz.

"Angel has his soul. He has a conscience." The boy explained.

"And how do you know she doesn't?"

"Angel is a special case. He was cursed by gypsies and now he's atoning for his wrong doings." Giles informed them.

"Wrong doings? He murdered hundreds, possibly thousands of people!"

"Angel? As is the gorgeous guy at the club?" Rose couldn't believe it.

"The very same." The Doctor's eyes never left Giles' face trying to quash the twinge of jealousy he felt at Rose's words. "Tell me this. If she was dangerous, if she was a cold blooded killer like the rest, why didn't she attack? Why did she help your Slayer and save our lives?"

"Maybe she's biding her time." Giles offered, rubbing his eyes.

"Biding her time! Of course why didn't I think of that?!" He slapped his forehead and Rose braced herself for an explosion but it didn't come. Through gritted teeth the Doctor managed to keep his temper.

"She saved our lives in that alley and got hurt doing so. She could've killed us at any moment between that there and here. She didn't, that tells me she's not a danger." He smiled tightly, "And if she does kill me I'll happily admit I was wrong!" He turned back to face Rose. "I have to find out why she's here and I can't do that if they turn her to dust. You know those thing's that haunt you? The things you should've done but didn't? Like Mickey never fixing his Grandmother's carpet on the stairs? This is one of those. I didn't save her when I had the chance. The TARDIS brought us here for a reason."

"I thought you knew everything - when you looked in her head." Rose asked.

"You can look into people's heads?" Giles looked at the Doctor.

"Bits and pieces yeah. That's what I was doing when you walked in. Some doors I won't go through others remain closed off to me."

"She really bothers you, doesn't she?" Rose took hold of the Doctor's hand.

"If you'd stood and watched a man kill his 11 year old sister and did nothing…." He broke off and chewed his lip in frustration. Rose could see his eyes clouding with tears she knew he'd never let fall.

"Okay, alright. But if she starts nibbling at you, she's history." She offered him a small smile and he hugged her.

Giles felt a twinge of guilt. The Doctor had a point but he'd been working with the Slayer for so long he'd forgotten that these demons were once people. He wondered for a moment if it was really possible that the human soul was buried deep inside, seeing what was happening but powerless to stop it. Maybe it was possible for the soul to be strong enough to over-power the demon. He shook the thought from his head as impossible but then, this was Sunnydale. All the things that shouldn't be real were walking around terrorising those who know of their existence and killing those that don't. Watching the travellers walk back through the doors arm in arm he smiled to himself, he was beginning to like this Doctor. He was rude and loud but something about him made Giles see things a little differently. Shaking his head he followed the travellers back into the library.

XxXxX

"So the new face. Whaddaya think?" He asked striding back into the room.

"Big improvement. Kinda cheeky school-boy who never grew up. Not sure 'bout the suit though. Bit past it that."

"Me? Past it?" The Doctor looked over at Giles, stood in his tweed.

"Don't look at me," the librarian said. "I get this every day!"

"Well, you're stuck in the 90's at least!" The Doctor turned back to Catherine.

"Hey, I'm dead, it's tradition! What's your excuse?"

"I'm the Doctor and him, well he's a librarian!" He grinned.

"Still think the leather jacket was a better look." Catherine smiled at him.

"Sorry, when did you two meet?" Rose asked, "In my time I mean."

"Oooo must've been about…..dunno, I loose track of time. How did I look then?"

"Dressed mostly in black. Short hair, northern England accent. Miserable beggar." Catherine filled in.

"Ah yes. My last regeneration. The one I met you in!" he said turning to Rose.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost here. Regeneration and changing faces? All sounds a bit sci-fi to me." Oz looked at them expectantly.

"Who are you?" Giles looked the Doctor straight in the eye.

"You first."

"Sorry?"

"You first. You don't expect me to believe you're just a school librarian."

"Well, I. um." Giles stuttered.

"Mr?"

"Giles. Rupert Giles."

"Mr Giles. Knowing that vampires exist could mean that you just open your eyes when you walk through the streets at night, unlike most of the human population, but no ordinary school librarian has the volumes you do. In fact I'd go as far as to say that most of these books were considered un-suitable reading for high-school children. Also what sort of librarian comes running to a school library after hours because a bunch of kids phone you after getting involved in a fight with what the police will probably put down as drug users." He raised his eyebrow and stared at Giles.

"What do you know of Sunnydale, Doctor?"

"Just what I've read and been told. Mouth of Hell, bad things all centre on this point. Well not exactly this point," the Doctor took two giant steps to the middle of the floor. "I'd say more like this point." He saw the surprise on the librarian's face and gave him a huge grin. "See, you were thinking I was just a nut! But here I am; knowing far more than you think I should!"

"He's a Watcher." Jack stated glaring Giles intently.

"A what?" Rose asked.

"A Watcher. They drive Time Agents nuts with all their rules and regulations that their holier-than-thou attitude. Just because they train Slayers and have all these books they think they're a higher authority." He was almost snarling.

"Had dealings have you Jack?" the Doctor asked, slightly amused at the tinge of worry on Giles' face.

"In a couple of century's time I will have."

"Who are you? Any of you?" Giles demanded

"The universe past, present and future. I'm sure you've read of my home in one of your obscene number of occult classics. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself. Although it's not really cult book material these days, more like a fairytale. But then what constitutes a cult? Do you have to have a following? I suppose I have a sort of following. What do you think, Rose, are you my biggest fan?!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as his face cracked into one of his trademark grins.

"Doctor." Rose's tone warned him he'd gone completely off track as she desperately tried to hide her blush causing Jack to chuckle and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes, sorry old bean! I am the one thing that stands between you and an alien invasion. I fix the world when it's going wrong. Of course there's the odd one or two that still make it to earth, but nothing we really need to worry about. I, sir, am a Time Lord."

XxXxX

"Good lord." Giles sputtered in amazement.

"Present." The Doctor grinned.

"But that's impossible."

"Improbable, not impossible." Jack said.

"But all writings of your home say it no longer exists. You're all meant to be dead!" Giles watched the Doctor's eyes darken and his face lose all humour, as if someone had blown out a candle.

"I'm the last." The Doctor suddenly cracked a smile. "One of a kind that's me." The Doctor gave a good impression of being cheerful to everyone that didn't know him, but Rose knew the pretence and it saddened her to see her Doctor upset.

"You can say that again!" she said giving him a huge smile that never failed to earn one in return.

"So, how's the slow path been?" The Doctor asked their new Irish friend.

"Oh you know, slow." She shrugged.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why Sunnydale? Didn't you see enough of this horror when you were alive?"

"I go where ever he goes. Kinda my purpose."

"He? He who?" Rose asked moving closer to the girl. She seemed so small perched on the huge library desk.

Oz watched Rose with interest. She was human, of that much he was sure but something didn't smell right. None of them smelt right. Jack had the smell of death about him but Rose, She was something else. Looking at her harder something suddenly hit him. There was a familiar tint to her scent, something only he would recognise.

Catherine looked from the Doctor scanning the other's faces and back at the Doctor.

'_You know who I follow' _a voice in the Doctor's head told him. '_He can't know who I am. He mustn't find out 'til the time is right. You know that don't you?!_ _Just as I know everything that makes you cry when no one's looking. Everything that keeps you awake at night.'_ His eyes widened as he recognised the voice. The vampire was talking to him in his head. It shouldn't have surprised him; he'd had plenty of telepathic conversations before but never in this sort of situation. _'Get out of here, Doctor. Leave this town and don't look back. Nothing good will ever come from this place.'_

"How the hell did you do that?!" The Doctor asked, stunned.

"Do what? What did she do?" Rose asked, rushing to the Doctor's side.

"She's in my head. She's talking to me in my head! That shouldn't be possible. No ordinary vampire can do that!"

"Dracula can." Oz said. "He didn't go looking for his victims, he called and they went to him."

"But that's fiction, someone's fantasy." The Doctor countered. "This is real. And she shouldn't be able to do that." He sounded almost angry. "What else can you do?"

"I can do this." She rubbed her fingers together then clicked them and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked looking all around them.

"Where ever we're not." The Doctor told her, staring at the spot Catherine had left. Rose looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked, "What did she say to you that we didn't hear?"

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing at all. We have to find her." Grabbing his coat from the desk he dashed to the doors almost crashing into Willow as she burst into the library.

XxXxX

"Giles. You've gotta come back to the bronze." Willow gasped.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." Oz guided her to a chair, stroking her hair affectionately.

Jack had been watching them interact from the start, getting the measure of them all one by one. Buffy was the leader, Angel was her second and if he wasn't mistaken the Doctor was right when he said they were dating. There was definite sexual tension there. Almost a forbidden passion. Oz was the quiet useful one with probably a pretty good brain if he used it. Giles was the Yoda; the Doctor's counterpart only less vibrant.

" 'Ey up, here comes another one." The Doctor quipped, opening the door as nonchalantly as possible causing Xander to fall through the doors and onto the floor. "Anyone else?" He poked his head out the door then went over to the distressed teenagers.

"The vampires they stole some girls." Willow gasped.

"Will, we already know; that's why these three are here. They were there when it happened." Oz tried to calm her.

"No, they came back for more." Xander told them. "They just keep coming. Apparently they've been in every night this week."

"And no one thought to mention this before?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I get the feeling most people ignore stuff in this town, right?" Rose looked from face to face and gave a shudder. She didn't like this town and she was ready to leave but knowing the Doctor they wouldn't be able to go until this stopped. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much he'd never let anyone down if he could help it.

"Yeah. What they don't know and all that." Oz muttered taking Willow's hand in his as he looked towards the door. "Incoming." He said moving out of the way.

"Oh thank god!" Buffy gasped bursting into the room, Angel hot on her heels. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine. What about you?" Giles asked.

"There were too many. We just had to make a run for it." She told him looking around at everyone. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing." The Doctor muttered. "So. What do a bunch of blood suckers want with so many people?"

"My guess? To eat them." Xander said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Really? I'd never have had that as my first thought. Tell me something, do you always ignore the obvious?"

"I'd say it was pretty obvious that's why they stole all those girls."

"But why just girls?" Buffy asked, realising what the Doctor was getting at.

"Exactly!" The Doctor smiled at her for the first time since they met and she couldn't help but smile back. "Vampires are notoriously easy to buy off, no offence." He looked over at Angel and his eyes flashed with something Jack didn't like.

"None taken." The Vampire nodded.

"So the question becomes who hired the Vampires." Jack stated, prompting the Doctor out of his trance.

"We need to find out what they're up to."

"Back to the books?" Xander sighed.

"It's going to be a long night." Buffy moaned.

XxXxX

* * *

_Next Time:_

_"Run!" The Doctor yelled as he fumbled to get the door open. "Jack! Rose! Hurry up." He yelled as they brought up the rear. _

_Buffy whirled round and staked an oncoming vampire as it reached for Rose placing herself between the attackers and their prize. _

_"Move!" She yelled not seeing the second group coming at them from the other direction grabbing for the Doctor's companions_

_Coming soon: _

_"You're in the guest suite at the Windmill." She said sarcastically throwing her arms wide, her cloak swirling around her to show off the brick cell in all its dark, dank glory. Looking at Rose's expression Cathy stood and sighed. "You're… the newest recruit."_

_"In what? The army?"_

_"Oh no, nothin' that well paid. Pretty soon they're gona come back and drug you up to the eyeballs again, past that you won't know a thin' probably, which is a good thin'."_

_"What are they going to do to me?" Rose moved to stand, taking in her surroundings._

_"Ever wondered what it was like to work in an old boy's club, Rose?"_

_"You mean with like exotic dancers?"_

* * *

A/N: So folks. Anyone still remotely interested? Please review.

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those sticking around. Like I said before they Sunnydale lot are just in the back ground, the story has nothing to do with them really just where they are.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Doc, this is nuts! We've been at it for hours. Can't we just ask TARDIS?" Jack moaned, keeping his voice low.

"I don't want a bunch of strangers in our home. The fewer people that enter the TARDIS the better."

"We could give 'em Retcon before we leave, they'd never remember a thing."

"Jack. That's not the point and you know it." The Doctor raised his eyebrow before returning his attention back to his book, flicking the pages with his thumb. "Well this one is so out of date it makes me look like baby." He announced tossing it back onto the table and picking up another, ignoring the confused looks at his comment.

"Doctor? How about this one?" Rose asked.

He crossed to her and leant over the back of her chair to look at her book, his cheek brushing hers. She resisted the urge to turn her face and kiss it so instead she just nuzzled it ever so slightly with her own causing the Doctor to hold his breath. He cleared his throat as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the thoughts that flickered through his mind. "Uh, that's the sort of thing we're looking for I would think. Rupert?"

Giles peered at Rose's book. "Ah yes. That sound's familiar. As often is the case, all in the name of an ancient ritual."

"You only seem to have half the story though." The Doctor said after flicking the pages front to back.

"How can you tell? You barely looked at it." Willow asked.

"Oh." Damn, he'd been caught. "I'm a fast reader."

"That's not all." Jack muttered. "Doc if you haven't found what you're looking for by now then it's not here."

"Jack's right." Rose sighed, rubbing her eyes when they began to burn from tiredness.

The Doctor looked around at the teenagers and nodded. "Fine. Let's go home and find what we're looking for. But don't touch anything."

XxXxX

"You are joking?" Xander asked, stepping out of the van at the bottom of a hill.

"Nope. Welcome to our home." The Doctor smiled tightly as he started to walk towards the police box.

"I don't get it." Willow said.

"Wait 'til you get inside, then it gets even more confusing." Jack told her helping her out of the van.

"Giles?" Buffy stepped beside the watcher. "Who are these people?"

"I think that's a question you better ask them."

"Look out!" Angel shouted as a group of vampires charged at them from the bushes.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled as he fumbled to get the door open. "Jack! Rose! Hurry up." He yelled as they brought up the rear.

Buffy whirled round and staked an oncoming vampire as it reached for Rose placing herself between the attackers and their prize.

"Move!" She yelled not seeing the second group coming at them from the other direction grabbing for the Doctor's companions

"No!" The Doctor yelled running down the hill towards them as Angel and Buffy fended off the assault giving him a clear run. He watched in horror as Jack and Rose went limp in their attacker's arms and dragged away into the undergrowth. "Rose!" He screamed running into the bushes. There was no sign of them, not a broken twig, not a stray leaf. He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver and found a few trace chemicals but other than that there was nothing. He fell to his knees and yelled his frustration.

"We need to get inside." Angel's voice came from behind him, dragging him to his feet. "They're taking guys too now. No one is safe."

The Doctor glared at him for a moment as he stomped his way to the TARDIS.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked tentatively.

"We find them and stop them." The Doctor said simply, sweeping past them and through the doors.

He heard a collective gasp and stumbled words as they followed him inside, looking around them in awe. Normally he would be smiling but right now he didn't care what they thought of anything. He just wanted to get Rose and Jack back.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Before he could answer the TARDIS started playing Chesney Hawkes' 'The One and Only.'

"Not the time old girl." He muttered leaning heavily on the control panel and the song stopped abruptly, like someone had swiped the needle off a vinyl record. "Sorry she has her own sense of humour and sometimes she's a little out of the loop. Right," He plugged his sonic screwdriver into a socket on the board. "Rose and Jack are in trouble." He didn't need to tell his ship anything else as he heard her whirr and click, reading the information and matching it to her databases. He turned back to the visitors. "Looks like we were wrong. They're taking men and woman. Any other suggestions?"

"How about you answer the one question you've managed to avoid so far first?" Angel asked.

He and the Doctor locked eyes.

"Yeah, what is a Time Lord?" Oz asked.

"You're not going to believe me."

"Oh trust me, there's nothing we wouldn't believe." Willow nodded at him in earnest.

The Doctor scrubbed his face with his hands wondering where to start.

"Is this like a magic box or something? 'Cause we deal with magic all the time." Willow continued causing the Doctor to chuckle in spite of himself.

"Yes Willow, it's a magic box." He nodded with a sigh.

"You're not human." Oz said feeling like he was stating the obvious.

"Not exactly no. I'm from Gallifrey."

"Where's that?" Willow asked, looking over at Giles who just looked like he'd found his own personal Holy Grail.

"It doesn't exist anymore, but to quote George Lucas and co. It was in 'a galaxy far, far away'."

"You're an alien?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"I said you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh no, I do it's just, I never thought alien's existed."

"You fight them every day." He said too quietly for them to hear.

"How many of you are there?"

"I'm it. As the TARDIS so aptly sung as we walked through the door, I am the one and only. There's no one left." He turned back to the control panel.

"What about Rose and Jack? If they're not aliens where are they from? I can't believe I actually said that out loud in a real conversation" Xander said, finally finding his voice.

"Oh, Rose is almost human. Mostly human anyway she was born in London and Jack technically hasn't been born yet. He's from the 51st century." He watched their eyes widen.

"How can someone be almost human?" Xander asked, "I thought you were either human or you weren't."

"Well she was human before she got on my ship. She had a run in with the heart of the TARDIS and the time vortex and has since grown a second heart."

"Like you." Giles stated. The Doctor looked up at him in surprise. "I have limited resources," Giles continued "but I do have books that describe Gallifreyans in a little detail."

"Except she isn't Gallifreyan or a Time Lord. We're still working on what a second heart means for her. As for Jack, he just defies category." He shrugged.

"But he's from the 51st century?" Oz asked to confirm he'd heard right.

"Yup." The Doctor said returning to his computer screen.

"Figures." The boy nodded.

Giles circled the control panel watching the Doctor from the corner of his eye.

"Mr Giles, rather than skulking round to try and see what I'm doing why don't you just come and stand here." The Doctor said not looking up. He heard the sniggers that had erupted from the teenagers who were still milling around. "What? That doesn't make sense. Are you sure?" He muttered, fishing his glasses out of his pocket. "Oh sorry my mistake. That makes more sense now I can actually read it clearly. Well now, that's interesting."

"Doctor who are you talking too?" Giles finally asked.

"Hmm? Oh sorry force of habit. Spend the best part of a millennium on your own in this thing you tend to talk to yourself or her." Snatching the Sonic Screwdriver from the panel he headed for the front doors again. "Makes for brilliant conversation. Although sometimes, just sometimes she beats me on the big debates. But then like I tell her, she has the whole of time and space in her databases I only have what's up here. So it's a bit of an unfair advantage on her part." He tapped the side of his head and pulled open one of the doors.

"XANDER HARRIS! YOU GET YOUR GEEKY LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" a girl screeched.

"Oh god. Cordy! I left her at the Bronze!"

"With all the vamps kidnapping people?" Willow asked, not bothering to hide her disapproval.

"I didn't mean to, I just sort of panicked and ran."

"I say we wait here until she gets bored." Oz suggested causing the Doctor and Giles to smirk.

"Now, she can't be that bad." The Doctor said pulling the door wider. "Hello." He gave the girl one of his most dazzling grins and watched all the anger dissipate from her face.

"Oh, hello. Sorry I thought I saw my good-for-nothing boyfriend go in there."

"Oh you did, he's cowering behind the door as we speak." He told her, smile still plastered to his face.

XxXxX

Rubbing her eyes she waited for her head to stop swimming. Popping from one place to another was never very comfortable but having the Doctor in her head just before hand made it exceptionally difficult. But it didn't look like anyone had noticed her brief disappearance so she sat in her cell and waited, listening to all the commotion of the newest 'recruits'. That's when she smelt it. The smell of time and space with a hint of strawberries.

"No it can't be." She pressed her herself flat against her cell wall and peered through a crack in the brick work. She saw a flash of blond hair and the aroma got stronger. "No no, no, no. What's she doin' here?!" Waiting for the guards to finish their cell checks and leave, she rubbed her fingers together and clicked.

"Rose? Rose wake up." There was no response. "Oh my stars, I'm really going to regret this." Parting Rose's lips with her fingers she lowered her head, placed her lips over Rose's and began to breathe in deeply.

As Rose began to stir Cathy sat up and scrunched up her face, "Eugh, that stuff is foul. You okay?"

"You!"

"Aye; me." She smiled tightly at Rose. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"I don't think so, where are we?"

"You're in the guest suite at the Windmill." She said sarcastically throwing her arms wide, her cloak swirling around her to show off the brick cell in all its dark, dank glory. Looking at Rose's expression Cathy stood and sighed. "You're… the newest recruit."

"In what? The army?"

"Oh no, nothin' that well paid. Pretty soon they're gona come back and drug you up to the eyeballs, past that you won't know a thin' probably, which is a good thin'."

"What are they going to do to me?" Rose moved to stand, taking in her surroundings.

"Ever wondered what it was like to work in an old boy's club, Rose?"

"You mean with like exotic dancers?"

"And lap dancers and strip shows." Cathy nodded.

"Oh my god."

"It's okay. I'm gonna get the Doctor and Jack, and you'll be out of here."

"But they took Jack when they grabbed me."

"Oh hell. Looks like it's down to the Doctor and the Slayer."

"How are you going to get to the Doctor, you're stuck here too."

"Ah that's what they think. They don't know about my little party piece and I'm hopin' to keep it that way."

"Meaning you can vanish out of here?"

"Yup." Cathy grinned proudly.

"Then why are you still here?"

"It's a long story which hopefully I'll be able to share with you once I've been to see the Doctor."

"You're coming back?"

"Of course. Can't leave you all on your todd now can I?"

"Why are you helping us?"

"What just 'cause I'm part Vampire I _have_ to be bad?" She raised her eyebrow. "That's very cynical of you Rose Tyler." She clicked her fingers and disappeared.

XxXxX

The Doctor's gaze was torn from Cordelia as a figure emerged from the bushes. Grabbing her by the arms he bundled her inside the TARDIS and watched the shadow move towards him.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of there!" An Irish voice pierced the silence. As she reached him she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "But oh no, you had to hang around and get your friends taken."

"How do you know about that?"

"I've just seen Rose."

She watched the Doctor's eyes widen before he grabbed the collar of her cloak and dragged her inside.

"Where is she?" He demanded through gritted teeth, his eyes cold as steel.

"Easy there Doc. Breaking my neck isn't gonna do you any favours."

He let her go and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out again.

"I haven't got long before they're going to notice I'm gone. Rest assured she's fine for now and I aim to keep her that way."

The Doctor nodded and waited for her to continue. She glanced over at the room's other occupants who were watching her with a mix of suspicion and great interest. "You might not want them to hear this."

"Just talk." He growled.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. There's some big hotshot taking people to staff a……club of his. It's generally for the non-human variety of clientele."

"What do you mean by staff?" Angel asked. Cathy kept her eyes fixed on the Doctor and he saw the private war inside her, willing her not to make eye contact with her brother.

"What kind of club?" The Doctor asked; keeping her focussed on him.

"A…. gentleman's club."

"When you say a…."

"Please don't ask any more. I shouldn't have told you this much."

"You've hardly told us anything." Buffy countered.

"I know. And I'm sorry I really am. If you try to follow me you might learn more than you should." She looked at the Doctor pointedly and he nodded. He could see she'd taken a great risk coming to see him.

Cathy began back to wards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Buffy grabbed the girl's cloak. "You can't keep appearing and disappearing on us. Giving us bits and pieces of information."

"I'm sorry; please I've got to get back. I shouldn't be here." She pulled on her cloak trying to free it from the Slayer's grasp. Eventually she gave up the struggle and just let the cloak fall away as she pulled the door open and heard the collective gasp from the room.

"You and I need to talk." The Doctor told her, grabbing the cloak and draping back round her shoulders.

"I have to go. If they notice I'm missing…."

"We'll walk and talk." He looked round at the others. "Rose never listens so I suppose I shouldn't expect you to either but I'll say it anyway. Stay put. If you get lost in here it'll take me weeks to find you."

XxXxX

Jack groaned as he rolled onto a cold hard concrete floor. Looking around him he frowned as his eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light.

"Well this is new." He stood and grabbed his head as it swam. "Oh, how I love being drugged and kidnapped. Really brightens my day. Hey! Anybody out there? What the hell's going on?"

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time: _

_The door slammed just again causing Jack to wince against the headache that protested. He unfurled the cloth and found a vial. Taking the stopper out, he sniffed it and shrugged. Then he held up the cloth and strained to look at it in the dim light. "You have to be joking."_

_Sighing he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the cot following it with his trousers._

_A wolf-whistle came through the darkness. "Well hello Captain!"_

_"I know that voice." The time agent grinned, planting his hands on his hips not trying to cover the fact he wasn't wearing underwear._

_Coming soon:_

They fell silent as the Doctor dropped her hands and fiddled with the sonic screwdriver, scanning her.

_'You know, you could at least notice me!'_

_'What?'_

_'You walk in and give me a hug as if I'm dressed in normal clothes! Never mind the fact I'm dressed like some kind of hooker!'_

_'Rose I….'_

_'And that's just the tip of the ice burg. You never kiss me, or touch me unless you think you should. You completely avoid me when we're in the TARDIS. You don't even come to bed any more.'_

_'I hardly sleep, you know that.'_

_'There are more things to do in bed than just sleep, Doctor. Some people even go to bed just to snuggle up and be close and comfy. But no, you'd rather sit under the control panel and fix things that I'm now positive don't need fixing!'_

_A/N: _So there you have it folks another chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I was thinknig of pulling this sotry altogether but then I logged on and I found I had seven reviews for the last chapter so instead, because you've all been so great and stuck with me, even those who aren't buffy fans, I'm posting again. Thank you all so much, seven reviews for chapter three!!! And again thanks to kiss-her-theta (non Buffy fan) for being my guinea pig on this and not only that, reading it again!!!! you're fab!!!

Oh and if any Buffy fans out there want to know what happens to Cathy when all is done, when this story is finnished then take a gander at "Forgiveness".

So we last left Rose and Jack separated from the others and everyone on the TARDIS gasping at Cathy... wonder why...?

* * *

Chapter 4

"You were hoping I meant a normal club where they nicked people off the streets as waiters and waitresses weren't you?"

"Hoping yes. Seriously believing? No. So judging by your get up…" he waved his hand at her.

"The more they pay the more they get." Cathy said quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "How long have we got before she's dragged into this?"

"A couple of hours at the most. They brought a lot of new girls and guys in. It'll take 'em a while to process them all."

"Process?"

"Drug, decide on what to charge. The better the catch the higher the hire charge if you see what I mean."

He shuddered, "What about Jack?"

"Oh he'll rake in a nice high price. Pretty guy like him will be a big hit with certain punters."

"And you?"

"Oh I don't fetch nearly as much. Not well trained enough. Survival instinct is to lash out against creepy demons and men even if I am half drugged."

"Where is this place?"

She shook her head.

"I need to know!"

"I can't tell you! I wish I could but they'll kill me if they find out I've told you as much as I have." '_But like I said; if you were to follow you might stumble across an answer.'_

He heard her inside his mind as she stepped into the undergrowth.

'_Oh and don't forget to bring lots of dosh. You're gona need it for a pretty girl like Rose.'_

XxXxX

Jack squinted as his cell door opened.

"You've got ten minutes, drink this and put those on." The creature growled throwing a bundle at him.

The door slammed just again causing Jack to wince against the headache that protested. He unfurled the cloth and found a vial. Taking the stopper out, he sniffed it and shrugged. Then he held up the cloth and strained to look at it in the dim light. "You have to be joking."

Sighing he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the cot following it with his trousers.

A wolf-whistle came through the darkness. "Well hello Captain!"

"I know that voice." The time agent grinned, planting his hands on his hips not trying to cover the fact he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Just thought I'd check on you before I went back to see Rose."

"How did you get in?"

"Same way I 'popped' out of the library earlier."

"Right. Where exactly are we?"

"In the void."

Jack stiffened at the word. "The void? As in…."

"The thing that the Doctor fears? Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"He should by now, if he's smart and followed my breadcrumbs."

"So you've seen him again?"

"I 'popped' out to see him just now. He's coming."

"Is Rose okay?"

"She's fine. I really should get back to her."

Jack nodded. "I gota ask. If I'm wearing this," he held up the loin cloth "What's Rose wearing?"

Cathy smiled at him softly and opened her cloak. She let out a little laugh as Jack's jaw dropped and then she disappeared.

XxXxX

Rose heard footsteps approaching and held her breath. She'd hoped Cathy would be back with news from the Doctor before anyone came, but instead the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she heard the lock on her door turn.

"Alright, alright!" A welcome Irish lilt came through the darkness. "Pushin' and shovin' aint gona get me movin' any quicker in this get up you know!" Slamming the door behind her she sighed. "Geez! Anybody'd think we were short staffed."

"Am I glad to see you?!" Rose breathed.

"Don't be too glad missy. I'm here to give you you're costume." She winked and motioned for Rose to step away from the door, holding her finger to her lips. After a moment they heard footsteps retreating.

"What costume?" Rose hissed.

"One a bit like this." Cathy sighed flashing open her cloak.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"I wish I was. It's not comfy and if unlike me you have the necessity breathe you better learn to take small breaths."

"Did you see the Doctor?"

"Of course. And he's coming. Just might take him a while to get here. And on that note is where I explain this." She pulled out a vial from inside her cloak. "Now how much control do you want to have? Do you want to know what's going on around you or would you rather not know a thing?"

"I want to know."

"You won't be able to do anythin' other than what you're programmed to do."

"Programmed?"

"Yeah, this stuff makes you act in a certain way and you'll be powerless to do anything else. But you can still talk to me, you can get into my mind if I let you."

"And the Doctor? Will he be able to talk to me in my head?"

"Once he's in the building I should think so."

"Then I definitely want to know."

"Okay. Only drink half the bottle pour the rest away."

"What do you have to do with all this?" Rose's tone had a hint of suspicion to it and Cathy didn't blame her.

"I got too involved. Instead of just keeping an eye on them I got caught. Soon became obvious to them I was useful and gave me the ultimatum. Help them or get dead, again."

"So you helped them?" The disappointment was clear in the girl's voice.

"I didn't have a choice. I can still pop in and out and keep an eye on that idiot brother of mine. If they killed me again then I'd be gone and all hell could break loose, like last year when I was stuck here."

"What happened?"

"I got careless and was given too much of the drug. Brother dear chose that night to lose his soul."

XxXxX

"I don't believe it. That cheeky little minx!" The Doctor exclaimed barging passed the group still stood in the doorway. "She went and created a crease in time. Mr Giles, your so called Hell Mouth isn't the mouth of hell at all. It's part of the rift."

"The what?"

"A rift in time and space. Like a tear in the fabric of the universe that means things and people can fall through from another universe into this one. It cuts right through Cardiff in Wales but we thought that was as far as it stretched so either the rift is growing or we were wrong. Cathy seems to have made a crease in it so where ever they're taking these girls to isn't actually in this universe or the next. It's just sort of floating in a bubble in between. That's why they all appear and disappear so quickly; they must have creases dotted all over town. This club …." He swallowed hard as the words stuck in his throat. "It's in the void." His brow furrowed as he thought about the implications of Cathy's abilities.

"How does that help us?" Buffy asked, not really understanding him but she supposed it didn't matter. As long as he knew what he was talking about they stood a chance in getting the girls back and stopping it.

The Doctor was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone.

"What on earth?" He picked up the receiver from the consol. "Hello? Yes. What? No I don't want any bloody double glazing! How did you get this number?... well I suggest you deleted it and…. Oh no I think there is need for the tone. I don't have any windows; I live in a bloody police box!" He slammed the receiver down and growled. "So anyway, the creases in time mean…." He was cut off again by ringing. "Look you can shove your double glazing where the…"

"Doctor?" a familiar voice echoed over the speakers.

"Oh crap. Hello Jackie." He groaned. "I thought you were going to use Rose's mobile to ring us."

"I did but no one answered."

"Well we probably weren't on the rift then or maybe just maybe we were out. You know like we so often are." He smiled tightly up at her through the monitor.

"Who are all those people?"

"What people?" He sighed.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Oh those people. Just friends."

"Is Rose there?"

"Ummm… she's a tad tied up at the moment." He lied, praying no one behind him would give anything away.

"Good 'cause I want a word with you!" That tone was back, the one that usually ended up with him getting slapped. Luckily she was in another universe although the way things were going today he wouldn't be at all surprised if she fell through the rift/Hellmouth right on his front door step.

"Wha….what about?" He squeaked. He was sure he heard some muffled giggles from behind him.

"You and my daughter that's what! Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at her and touching her the last time we spoke. And I saw that kiss you gave her!"

"I kissed her on the head!" He said defensively.

"Yes but it was the way you did it. I know what it means when a man kisses a woman like that. Means you've crossed a line."

"Jackie…" The Doctor felt himself flush with embarrassment and he tugged on his ear, bashing himself on the forehead repeatedly with the phone's receiver.

"Now, I know I'm not there to keep an eye on you both,"

The Doctor almost choked; _keep an eye on us indeed._

"But I don't expect you to take advantage the minute I'm out of the way!"

"Right, thanks for that." He stumbled not really knowing how to respond. "I'll uh, I'll tell Rose you called. Night Jackie!" He said as cheerfully as possible while cutting her off before she got the chance to embarrass him anymore.

"Domestics." He muttered shaking his head, trying hard to ignore the amused looks on the visitor's faces while hiding his embarrassment. "So this rift. It mean's we are sitting on one of the club's front doors. All we need is the admission charge." The phone started to ring again so the Doctor picked it up and slammed it back in its cradle before taking it off the hook completely.

"We need to get armed." Angel said, a smile creeping across his lips.

"Back to mine then." Buffy said; her gaze lingering a little longer than it should on the Vampire.

"I'm sorry can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Cordelia demanded.

XxXxX

"So how long have you and the Doctor been together?" Cathy basked, tightening the laces on Rose's corset.

"This time round or last time?" Rose tried to suck in a breath as the corset squeezed the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Sorry. Well you weren't really together last time round were you? I mean not _together _together anyway."

"What makes you think we are _together _together?"

"You smell like him, and he smells a bit like you."

"Well we spend a lot of time together." Rose shrugged.

"Not that kind of smell. Been a while has it?"

"Dunno what you mean."

"Fine, fine don't tell me then. Just thought I might be able to help. After all, out of the two of us who's been in his mind most recently?" Cathy was baiting her and she knew it.

Rose turned to face her in the gloom, her eyes sad. "I miss him." She said quietly.

"He misses you too."

"So why's he avoiding me?"

"Oh Rosie. There's so much for you still to learn about the Lord of Time. He's a smart one but when it comes to all things emotional he's a complete cripple. Now I don't know exactly what happened and I don't want to know the details, it'd be like my brother telling me how he scored with the Slayer. Too much info but I know something happened after that scared him silly."

"He ended up being ill. Time vortex overdose."

"That'd do it. Do you know how terrifying that must've been from his point of view? Think about it. It's taken him 900 years to find you and really it should never have happened. They're never meant to fall in love with anyone let alone a human being from earth. He's terrified of hurting you and losing you all over again. So he does what he thinks is the right thing. Keeps his distance."

"Could he hurt me?"

"Everyone is capable of hurt, judging by the look in your eyes I'd say he already was hurting you far more than he could if he'd just relax and go with it."

"Can you tell him that?" Rose snorted.

"Maybe I will next time we see him." Cathy smiled cheekily.

"How do you know so much? I mean I know you were in his mind but did you really learn all of that just in those few seconds?"

"How he felt? Yes. The rest….. well lets just say I have a little insider knowledge and leave it at that."

"You can't say something like that and expect me not to ask more questions! Did you and he……?"

"Eugh please!!!! I was eleven! That's just gross!"

"So how do you know so much?" Rose asked again.

"He'll figure it out."

"Do you always avoid questions?"

"Yup, pretty much." Cathy grinned

XxXxX

"I'm so glad mom wasn't home to see that." Buffy breathed stepping out of the TARDIS into her living room.

"I take it your mum isn't as understanding as Jackie then?" The Doctor asked giving little air quotes to the word understanding.

"Oh no, she is, she just tries to ignore the things she doesn't understand instead of demanding answers."

"Good woman." He grinned at the Slayer. "That's what I like, non-interfering mothers!"

"Well she interferes a little. But then she wouldn't be a mom if she didn't." Buffy smiled back and headed for the stairs.

"So I have a question," Cordelia asked stepping out of the TARDIS. "When did we suddenly decide that aliens were real and good?"

"Ooo now that's a question and a half. How long have you got? I believe the idea of aliens is at least 29,000 years old judging by paintings found…." He trailed off as he saw the look on her face. "You meant me specifically when you said aliens. Right. Well, I'm 900 years old and I'm here does that help?"

"You're how old?" Buffy stopped on the stairs.

"Well I might be understating it a tad." He scratched the back of his neck as all eyes were on him.

"Understating? Isn't that what we do when we say Oz is a little on the quiet side?" Xander asked looking at the librarian.

"Yes, don't tell me you actually stayed awake during your English class." Giles teased.

"So exactly how old are you?"

"Ooo tough one, you lose track after the first century or two…" He stared off at a point on the wall, squinting, trying to make the calculations in his head. "Lets see when I met Cleo I must've been……"

"Cleo?" Oz asked.

"Cleopatra." The Doctor nodded.

"Right. Course."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm about 947 years old!" The Doctor looked genuinely shocked, as if he'd never actually taken the time to realise what that actually meant.

"And Rose is how old?" Xander asked.

"'bout 21." He answered sheepishly.

"And I thought Angel was a cradle snatcher!" He said, earning a dig in the ribs from Cordelia and a cold sideways glance from both the vampire and the alien.

"And on that note…" Buffy called stomping up the stairs, "how about we get moving?"

"So this travels in time, huh?" Willow asked changing the subject, patting the side of the TARDIS.

XxXxX

Jack looked out at the club and surveyed his audience. There were some funny looking creatures but perhaps more disturbingly there were some that looked completely human. Now normally Jack wouldn't mind getting this kind of exposure, being the centre of attention but he'd always hoped he'd have control over who he was exposed to.

The bids were coming thick and fast and Jack was becoming more than a little conscious of the fact he was wearing what could only be called a loin cloth and nothing else while his body seemed to have a will of its own, posing for all and sundry as if trying to tempt them to make a higher bid. It seemed to be working too. Jack had to admit, it was a little gratifying knowing that no matter what the species he could still turn heads, unfortunately he was aware that this was not the time or place.

His eyes then fell on a familiar form, and he suddenly felt sick.

There, in the middle of a podium was Rose,wearing an outfit that would heavily feature in most guys' wet dreams. Suspenders, corset and high heeled boots.

'_Bad Jack! Bad Jack!'_ He chanted to in his head as he tried not to watch his twenty year-old friend, dance round a pole.

'_Jack? Is that you?' _Her voice came in his head.

'_Rose? Is that you on that podium?'_

'_Yes.' _

'_Well thank god you're okay.'_

'_Oh yeah, I'm just great!'_

'_At least they're not bidding for you; I don't like the look in this …..thing's eye.'_

'_What's the matter Harkness, your good looks suddenly not doing you any favours?'_

He could hear the teasing in her voice and felt a little better. She was dealing with all this very well and he was proud of her. Most girls he'd met would be screaming inside but not his Rose.

'_Where's that boyfriend of yours!'_

'_My boyfriend? Not likely.'_

'_What?'_

'_Nothing'._

'_Rose.'_

'_He'll get here eventually. I hope.'_

'_Course he will, he's not going to leave his favourite girl behind is he?'_

'_Sometimes I wonder.'_

'_Hey, that's not fair. He's never left you behind before.'_

'_Yes he has! And he's not all that eager to be near me at the moment. Don't tell me I'm being crazy because I know you've noticed it too!'_

Jack was silent for a moment then sighed. '_Yeah I noticed. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll get straightened out. You need to talk to him.'_

'_When? When we're running for our lives? When he's 'fixing the TARDIS'?' _

'_Make him talk to you.'_

'_Why should I? He's the one who's scared.'_

'_I feel like we've had this conversation before. Oh that's right, WE HAVE. When you first arrived on the TARDIS this time round, scaring the living daylights out of him and turning him into a gibbering wreck. I said it to you then and I'll say it now; he's stubborn and so are you but he's an idiot and you're not. And to top it off when it comes to you, he's clearly a wimp. Maybe he has commitment issues.'_

'_Commitment issues?'_

'_Well, he is a guy. Go easy but make him…..oh shit.'_

'_What?'_

'_I think I just got sold!'_

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time:_

_'Doctor, why do you assume I'm no threat? I am after all a vampire.' _

_'I just get a good feeling about you. You haven't attacked me yet. You've had plenty of opportunity.' _

_'True, but then isn't it possible that Mr. Giles could be right? Maybe I'm tryin' to lull you into a false sense of security. Maybe I'm just waitin' for the right moment to sink my fangs into your neck. The blood of a time lord, it's a good smell. Kinda makes my mouth water.' _

_Coming soon:_

_"Look out!" Cathy screamed, grabbing Rose by the shoulders and pulling her back away from the Doctor as one of the poles clattered down where Rose was walking._

_"Thanks." Rose breathed looking round at the vampire._

_"Don't thank me too soon. We've just got separated." She nodded towards the Doctor and Jack. A pile of rubble had created a wall blocking their exit and fire was beginning to spread._

* * *

A/N: Oh dear oh dear, poor old Jacky boy! Things aren't looking great and I Have a feeling they're going to get worse yet!

As always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks, keep em coming. Glad non-buffy versed people are finding it easy to keep up.

Lana, in asnwer to your question, no Cathy doesn;t but the Doctor will ask the same question in about five minutes!lol

So we last left Rose and Jack 'performing' in a sleazy club. And the poor Doctor has sussed that the club is in the dreaded void, somewhere for obvious reason's fills him with dread!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are we sure it's safe to go in there?" Xander asked looking at the hedge.

"Well the vampires went in there with humans so I doubt you'll die slowly or painfully from the crease itself." The Doctor murmured, glaring at the space.

"Something wrong?" Angel asked.

"Hmm? Not really. Just don't have a very good track record with the void that's behind that crease." He frowned.

"Now he tells us!" Cordelia moaned.

"Shut up Cordy." Buffy hissed. "Anything we should know about?" She asked the Doctor, watching the muscle in his jaw twitch.

"No. Nothing that means anything to anyone but me." He turned and smiled at her tightly before taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

Almost instantly he bumped into someone.

"Easy!"

"Cathy? What are you….?" The Doctor's voice trailed off as he saw the vampires that flanked her.

"Collection time." She said solemnly.

"Oh goody," Buffy said stepping out from the shadow beside the Doctor. "That must mean its playtime." She smiled before lunging at the vampires.

The Doctor threw himself at Cathy, knocking her out of the firing line as the Slayer and her friends launched their assault.

'_Why Doctor, I didn't know you cared_!_'_ Cathy's voice came in his head again, just as it had in the library. _'Can you hear me?'_

'_Loud and clear.'_

'_Good. So, what do we do now?'_

'_We get in there and find Rose and Jack.'_

'_Now why didn't I think of that?'_ Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she pushed him off her, crawled towards the undergrowth and disappeared through the crease.

"Not without me you don't." The Doctor muttered, following close behind.

"You're getting slow Doctor." Cathy told him as he stumbled on a stone floor._ 'If they hear us we've had it.' _She said in his head. He nodded his understanding.

'_Someone's coming!'_ The Doctor hissed, pressing them both into a crevice in the rock.

'_That's weird.'_ She gave a shudder.

'_What is?'_

'_I can hear and feel both your heartbeats.'_

'_You get used to it.'_

'_There are more comin'. Must've got some new recruits.'_

'_How can you tell?'_

'_I can smell 'em.' _

It was the Doctor's turn to shudder and Cathy smiled.

'_Doctor, why do you assume I'm no threat? I am, after all, a vampire.'_

'_I just get a good feeling about you. You haven't attacked me yet. You've had plenty of opportunity.'_

'_True, but then isn't it possible that Mr. Giles could be right? Maybe I'm tryin' to lull you into a false sense of security. Maybe I'm just waitin' for the right moment to sink my fangs into your neck. The blood of a time lord, it's a good smell. Kinda makes my mouth water.'_

'_What's your point?'_

'_My point is, dear Doctor that just because you suspect something or even believe it, doesn't make it so.'_

He glanced down at her in the dark. '_What are you talking about?'_

'_So much pain and loneliness. You lost everyone you love, your family and friends. And you're so scared of losing another. But you push them away instead of taking comfort. You hold yourself responsible for every evil and death that you see. You can't save everyone, sometimes people die early because that's what is meant for them. Doesn't mean you can't be happy in yourself.'_

'_Was this kind of death meant for you?' _

'_I guess it must've been, or I'd have stayed in the ground.'_ She slipped round him back onto the now empty path.

'_I saw your life.' _He continued, following her. '_All two and a half centuries of it. You were just a child when you died and ever since you've seen so many horrors, but you're no ordinary vampire. You seem to know so much about everyone else but what is there to know about you?' _

'_Oh boy this is a loooooooong story.' _

'_So give me the cliff notes.'_

'_You're right. I'm not a true vampire. I was sired by my brother but the powers that be got to me before any damage could be done. Kinda like a re-programmin'. Suddenly I had a conscience, knowledge of right and wrong, and some strange abilities. I can pop in and out of places, be where ever I want to be. I can even turn myself invisible and read people's minds. I can see their thoughts and their memories, although I avoid that one as much as possible, opens too many problems. I still have to drink blood. . The powers that be did such a great job on all the things I can do they couldn't change the one thing that makes me a villain.' _The Doctor heard her voice crack.

'_We've all done things we're not proud of. Some of us just have no choice.'_

'_Like you?'_

'_What?'_

'_We both screamed in that library Doctor. At each other's nightmares. You felt and saw everything I've seen and done…' _She didn't finish her sentence.

'_There's something you're not telling me. How have you aged?' _The Doctor asked.

'_What?'_

'_When you died, you can't have been much older than eleven, now you look about the same age as Rose_.'

'_I'm not immortal; I'll die of old age eventually when my body gives up. I just age really slowly.'_

'_Who are these powers that be?'_

She looked round at him in the darkness. '_Haven't you figured it out yet Doctor?' _

'_Will you speak sense, just this once!?'_

'_Why? You rarely do.' _She shot back. '_Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree on either side.'_

The Doctor froze in his tracks but before he could say anything else a hand clamped on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Cavalry's here." Angel whispered.

"Thanks for the warning!" The Doctor gasped.

"Sorry, light on my feet."

"Okay, less talking more walking." Cathy hissed. "Where are the others?"

"Buffy's dusting off, Oz is helping and Willow's working on some hocus pocus for a distraction."

"What about Xander and Cordelia?" The Doctor asked.

Angel just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"More use absent?"

Angel nodded holding out a stake. "You might want one of these."

"So Willow's a witch, you're a vampire and Buffy's a Slayer. Xander and Cordelia are useless most of the time, what about Oz?"

"He's stronger than he looks and an undercover genius." Cathy whispered, peering further down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Oz is a werewolf." Angel verified.

"A werewolf? Of course, should've been obvious really."

Cathy and Angel both heard his voice waver.

"Oz is a lovely guy. He never puts anyone in danger. The three nights surrounding the full moon he locks himself up and one of the others watches over him with a tranquiliser gun. They do everything possible to keep him away from the world. Just because he's cursed doesn't make him a bad person. You of all people should know that." Cathy hissed, sparing an unreadable glance at Angel.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Oz's voice came from behind them with Buffy bringing up the rear.

"Well shift change is due any second."

"Shift change?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, those who were up for auctions now are the floor show and the floor show now get put up for auctions."

"What were Rose and Jack doing last time you saw them?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack was a prize and Rose was the floor show."

The Doctor suppressed the urge to retch, thinking of Rose, defenceless and alone.

XxXxX

* * *

**_Next time:_**

_Jack sighed, he hated to say it but the vampire was right and they all knew it. "Doc, you've got to close that thing."_

_"I'm not leaving her there. I'm not going to lose her again." His eyes bore into Jack's._

_"Look, I know it's hard to leave someone behind but sometimes you have to make the sacrifice to save everyone else." Giles told him._

_"And what would you know? When was the last time you lost someone knowing that they were still alive and kicking and that you could never get to them?!" The Doctor exploded._

****

**_Coming soon: _**

_"Oi!" She called from the doorway. "What the hell are you playing at?"_

_"Don't know what you're talking about." He moved to bundle her out the door, trying to shield the fact his eyes were glassing over with tears._

_"Oh no you don't." She threw her hands up and he flew across the room, landing heavily in a chair._

_"What the….?"_

_"Yeah I have a few tricks of my own. Now you are gona sit there and listen for once."_

_"Look, I really appreciate," He was cut off when Cathy lifted her arms once again and suddenly he couldn't speak or move from the spot._

_"Like I said you're going to listen for once. Don't worry you'll be able to speak in a few minutes." She turned and pushed to door shut._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There you have it folks! another chapter and the story is almost at it's end. Yes Rose and the Doctor have THAT argument next time. and just who is the doctor yelling about?

Please review.

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all and things are bout to go from 'not too great' to 'oh dear god no!' for the Doctor and Rose!

* * *

Chapter 6

'_Rose can you hear me?'_

'_Doctor?'_

'_Oh thank god. Are you alright?'_

'_No I'm bloody not!'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Room 11. Better bring lots of money.'_

'_Rose, this is no time to go shopping.'_

'_Doctor, this……thing seems to have far too much money and it's getting harder to avoid his roaming hands.'_

'_Just hold tight a little longer.' _Looking around him he scanned the area for door numbers. He knew he should be getting as many people out as possible but all he could think about was Rose. The cave reminded him of an old East end pub, red flock wallpaper with wooded panels and tainted mirrors that flattered whoever gazed into them. The lights were dimmed like a seedy casino back room and poles stretched from floor to ceiling, inviting those who were under the spell to dance round them. Those that weren't parading around were trapped in cages on platforms, writhing and thrusting to the music, men dressed in nothing but leather thongs all greased up with what looked like baby oil and the women were all wearing the same as Cathy, corsets and suspenders.

"Isn't that….?" Cathy pointed up to one of the cages.

"Jack." The Doctor sighed, watching his friend dance suggestively with a small amount of perverse amusement. '_Jack, you okay?'_ He twisted the top of his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock on the cage as chaos reined around him.

'_Oh I'm top of the world! How's Rose?'_

'_She says she's fine.' _Changing on the setting again he pointed it at the thrusting Jack and his dancing stopped instantly.

"Doc," Jack jumped down from the cage and the Doctor screwed his nose up as Jack's oily hands grabbed him by the shoulders. "If Rose is where I think she is you need to get to her fast."

Looking round him the Doctor watched for a moment as vampire exploded into dust one after the other, like a macabre fireworks display without the colour. He picked each member of his group out from the group checking on them momentarily.

"Doctor!" Jack shook him by the shoulders to gain his attention again.

"Right, room eleven. Jack! Help Angel!" He yelled as he ran through a beaded curtain, noting how tacky the place actually was.

XxXxX

The door burst open.

"Times up." Someone growled.

"I've got more money," the creature whined.

"I don't care." He grabbed the punter by the collar and threw him out of the room.

Rose's body stopped moving and she stared at the silhouette as it paused in the doorway.

'_Oh god I'm so glad to see you!' _She breathed recognising the Doctor's outline.

'_Are you okay?'_ He carefully closed the door behind him before enveloping her in his arms. Her body was tense and started to wiggle against him._ 'Uh Rose'_

'_Best steer clear. I have no control over what I'm doing.'_

'_Ah, you too'. _He rummaged through his pockets trying to find his sonic screwdriver as her hands ran up and down his chest, teasing him as her fingers brushed his belt. '_Rose, now really isn't the time.'_ His tone was teasing.

'_Never is.'_ Her voice muttered.

His gaze snapped up to hers and he saw a flicker of something behind her eyes. '_What?'_

'_Nothing.' _Her fingers were loosening his tie as he just stood and stared at her.

'_You never mean nothing Rose.' _He said, gripping her fingers in his.

'_Could have fooled me.' _She nipped at his earlobe

'_I don't understand.' _He squeaked.

'_No, you never do.'_

'_Will you stop talking in riddles you sound like that damn vampire.' _He stepped back, trying to put some distance between them.

'_Which vampire?'_

'_Cathy. She was talking in riddles too.'_

'_What did she say?'_

'_Does it matter?'_

'_No I suppose not.' _

They fell silent as the Doctor dropped her hands and fiddled with the sonic screwdriver, scanning her.

'_You know, you could at least notice me!'_

'_What?'_

'_You walk in and give me a hug as if I'm dressed in normal clothes! Never mind the fact I'm dressed like some kind of hooker!'_

'_Rose I….'_

'_And that's just the tip of the ice burg. You never kiss me, or touch me unless you think you should. You completely avoid me when we're in the TARDIS. You don't even come to bed any more.'_

'_I hardly sleep, you know that.'_

'_There are more things to do in bed than just sleep, Doctor. Some people even go to bed just to snuggle up and be close and comfy. But no, you'd rather sit under the control panel and fix things that I'm now positive don't need fixing!'_

There she'd said it. She'd finally said it and he was standing there, mouth flapping, eyes wide. She could hear him scrabbling for something to say and sighed.

'_Rose, I can't think straight when you're doing that.'_ He said finally, his voice sounded distracted as her body brushed up and down his legs as her hands grabbed at him.

'_So don't.'_ She purred, causing him to grip his sonic screwdriver tighter, inadvertently pressing the button.

'_You're not in control of your body. It would be wrong.'_

'_So it's not that you're scared of me then?'_

Rabbit caught in headlights came to mind at the expression on his face as she straightened up, pressing herself against him.

'_I'm not scared of you.' _His voice cracked.

'_Prove it.' _Her lips pressed hard against his causing him to stumble backwards into a chair. She climbed onto his lap facing him, her hands gripping his face as her lips swooped in for another kiss.

'_Rose, I have to get control of your body back. This isn't fair. It'd be like taking advantage.'_

'_Just as well you're not then.' _Her roaming hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, popping them one by one.

'_I don't feel like I'm going to have a choice. There are just something's that are inevitable.'_

"Just as well I can already control my body then isn't it?" She murmured aloud against his lips.

"What?" His head shot back, looking up into her face he saw that Cheshire cat grin he loved so much.

Rose shrugged, "The sonic screwdriver went off and now I seem to have complete…." She wiggled in his lap and her grin grew "control."

"This really isn't the time." He gulped. "There's a lot of fighting going on out there."

"And you're armed with what?" Her eyes burned into his. "Just this once, let someone else save the day. Just save me."

The Doctor looked at her and saw his own feelings reflected. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"Show me."

Suddenly his hands were on her back and he was kissing her breathless, pulling her tight, crushing her against him.

"Doctor," She gasped. "I can't breathe."

He loosened his grip and looked up at her pale face as she desperately grappled behind her. Looking her over he noticed how tight the corset was and jumped to his feet. Spinning her round he held her steady with one hand and pulled at the laces with the other.

She automatically gasped for air causing her to choke.

"Easy." He soothed catching her as her legs gave way in relief. He scooped her up and sat her on the cot. "Slow breaths."

"I want to go home." Rose looked up at him, eyes shimmering.

"I know, I know." He stripped his coat and wrapped it round her before sitting on the cot and pulling her to him. She clutched at the lapels of his suit jacket, burying her face in his neck, breathing him in as he rocked her from side to side. She felt him wince slightly every time there was a thud on the door or a scream pierced the air.

"You take me to all the nicest places." Rose said quietly.

"Don't I just?!" The Doctor snorted.

The pair jumped out of their skins as the door burst open.

"Doc, we need to make a run for it now." Jack panted.

Wordlessly the Doctor untangled Rose's hands from his jacket and pulled her to her feet. He cast a glance over her and shook his head when he saw his overcoat trailing on the floor.

"You're not running anywhere like that." He said whipping off the long coat and replacing it with his suit jacket. Slipping his arms into the sleeves of his overcoat he took hold of Rose round the waist and nodded at Jack.

"Let's move." The American said wielding some kind of axe.

"New toy Jack?"

"Borrowed it from the Vampire. Come on, this way."

"It's about bloody time." Cathy hissed as they stepped out on to the main floor. "Stick to the walls, Will's spell reacted in an odd way so now the cave is collapsing."

"One less job for me." The Doctor muttered holding Rose close, flicking his gaze back at Cathy and then ahead of them beyond Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, you might wanna pick up the pace!" Oz yelled over the rumbling that started to echo around them. Rocks started falling from above them.

Grabbing Rose's hand, the Doctor started to run for the exit. The electricity cables began to fall as they snapped under the weight of the rocks and poles that were falling.

"Look out!" Cathy screamed, grabbing Rose by the shoulders and pulling her back away from the Doctor as one of the poles clattered down where Rose was walking.

"Thanks." Rose breathed looking round at the vampire.

"Don't thank me too soon. We've just got separated." She nodded towards the Doctor and Jack. A pile of rubble had created a wall blocking their exit and fire was beginning to spread. "We're going to have to find another way out."

"Doctor?!" Rose yelled above the roar.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but we're a little stuck."

"Rose you've got to get out of here the whole place is eating itself!"

"We'll find another way. Go, get out." She looked round at Cathy. "Is there another way out?"

"A tonne of them. Just got get to one before this place self destructs completely." The vampire took Rose's hand tightly in hers and started to run. "Stay with me."

"Like there's anywhere else to go."

"Hey, you've got form for wandering off and I'm not about to lose you in here. The Doctor would never forgive me."

Rose glanced behind her as they ran, dodging falling rocks and sparks from the lights but she stopped dead when she hit Cathy. She looked back round to find out what was happening and wished she hadn't.

"You!" A gruff voice said accusingly. "You brought them here! This is your fault."

"Yes it is. What's your point?" The vampire asked defiantly.

"I ain't letting you leave!" He snarled and grabbed them.

XxXxX

"You've got to close that void now!" Angel growled grabbing the Doctor's arm as the man stood staring at the crease.

"Not until Rose is out of there." The Doctor snarled, not bothering to spare the vampire a look.

"Hey, back off. One more minute." Jack intervened, pulling Angel away.

"If he doesn't close that thing now the whole of Sunnydale is going to get sucked in."

"You think I don't know that?" The Doctor snapped whirling round on them, his eyes burning black.

The wind was picking up around them blowing into the crease taking leaves and rubbish with it.

Jack sighed, he hated to say it but the vampire was right and they all knew it. "Doc, you've got to close that thing."

"I'm not leaving her there. I'm not going to lose her again." His eyes bore into Jack's.

"Look, I know it's hard to leave someone behind but sometimes you have to make the sacrifice to save everyone else." Giles told him.

"And what would you know? When was the last time you lost someone knowing that they were still alive and kicking and that you could never get to them?!" The Doctor exploded.

The group stared at him in silence every one of them with a different expression. Some were sympathetic, some confused and others were just scared.

"Doc." Jack said softly.

The Doctor bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes and nodded. Holding the screwdriver up he pointed it at the TARDIS.

The blue light on the top began to flash as its humming rang through the air. The wind died down and a crackling came from behind the Doctor, signalling the end of the crease.

Jack placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort but the Doctor was in no mood. Throwing the time agent's hand off, he began towards the TARDIS his hearts aching so much he thought they might explode.

"I'm sorry," Angel said, walking a step behind him. The Doctor spun round and punched him in the face, a series of gasps and expletives came from Angel's friends.

"Hey!" Jack grabbed the Doctor and was treated to a punch of his own. "Watch it!" He growled, wiping the corner of his mouth.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, shock plain in his eyes before stumbling away.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Oz asked, watching the tall figure disappear through the doors.

"Best leave him for a while." Jack said sadly licking his bleeding lip. "You okay?" he asked the vampire.

"Yeah, he's got a pretty good right hook for such a wiry guy."

"You're telling me! I have no idea where that came from. The Doc's not a violent man."

"Grief can do that to a person." Angel sighed. "If I'm not needed anymore I think I'm gonna disappear. Shouldn't think I'm someone he will want to see ,and the park needs a patrol." He held his hand out to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Thanks, and sorry for the right hook."

Angel shrugged. "Not even worth mentioning. I'm sorry we couldn't save them." He looked round at Buffy and said a silent goodbye before disappearing into the shadows. Jack watched the shadow retreat and pause, looking off to the side. He hesitated before continuing on his way and Jack wondered why.

Looking over at the others he noted they were all standing awkwardly making small talk. He moved over to the group to say his 'thank you's' but faltered as he looked up, his eyes widening.

XxXxX

* * *

I'm afraid there is no _'next time'_ or '_coming soon'_ this week folks as it'll give too much away. Please review though, I need inspiration!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Internet is down at mine so I'm posting again at a friends. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Oh no!!!! Not Rose!!! Rose can't be lost to the void!!!!! Can she?

* * *

Chapter 7

The Doctor collapsed in the chair at the control panel burying his head in his hands, desperately trying not to cry. He'd lost her to the void again and this time there was no thought that she was alive and living her life to comfort him. Now there was just the thought of her floating in nothingness with Cathy, who he'd effectively let die for a second time.

"Doctor?"

His head snapped up. Getting to his feet he moved cautiously round the control panel.

"Rose?" He fell to his knees as he saw her, his eyes screwing shut tightly as his control crumbled.

She rushed towards him and knelt, holding him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you again. I tried to keep the creases open as long as possible but they were sucking everything in."

Rose didn't know what to say to make him feel better so instead she kissed the top of his head and just held him.

Suddenly he got up wiped his face and grinned. Normally Rose would have grinned back but this smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I take it they're all still outside."

Rose nodded.

"Better invite them in then. After all their night out was interrupted, the least I can do is give them a bit of a party. Why don't you take Jack and Cathy to get some decent clothes?" He hauled Rose to her feet and darted to the front door.

XxXxX

Cathy watched them all from the corner of the room. Jack was deep in conversation with Buffy, and Oz and Willow were all cosy on the other side of the room. Xander was attempting to impress Cordelia with some very odd dances moves while she was looking the Doctor up and down while he danced very awkwardly with Rose. Giles was perched on a table with a drink in his hand, smiling to himself at how relaxed his kids looked.

Cathy's gaze settled on the Doctor and Rose as they neared Giles and frowned as he passed Rose to Giles and left the room. She shook her head and followed. Time for the Time Lord to grow up she decided.

She watched as he turned into his bed room.

"Oi!" She called from the doorway. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." He moved to bundle her out the door, trying to shield the fact his eyes were glassing over with tears.

"Oh no you don't." She threw her hands up and he flew across the room, landing heavily in a chair.

"What the….?"

"Yeah I have a few tricks of my own. Now, you are gonna sit there and listen for once."

"Look, I really appreciate," He was cut off when Cathy lifted her arms once again and suddenly he couldn't speak or move from the spot.

"Like I said you're going to listen for once. Don't worry you'll be able to speak in a few minutes." She turned and pushed to door shut.

XxXxX

"Oh dear." Giles said, hiding a smile.

"What?" Rose was broken from her thoughts

"Looks like Cordelia has taken a bit of a shine to your Captain."

Rose looked round and couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Cordelia Chase." She battered her eyelashes at Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He nodded suddenly feeling like he was about to be suffocated. Glancing at Buffy who was on his other side, he watched as she rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

XxXxX

"And to think I was worried you'd never forgive me if I didn't get her out of there in once piece. By the looks of it I needn't have bothered trying so hard. I should've let the boss have us both and eat us. After all that's what he was going to do when he grabbed us. You know all I could hear in my head was her thinking about you. How she'd never see you again. Wondering if you'd even care! That's how bad it's got, Doc. And I'd wager you just made it a whole lot worse." She sighed and planted her hands on her hips. The Doctor's eyes widened as her words sunk in. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed! Look I know why you're scared and I understand, I really do but you don't have to be. What happened last time won't happen again, you won't end up getting hurt, and neither will she. Well, no more than she's hurting now. I mean think about it. You sleep with the girl once and then ignore her for like two weeks. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

The Doctor glared at her. _'You don't know what you're talking about.'_

"Oh really? Out of the two of us, who has spoken to her about it? Who's heard everything she's thinking? I don't want to hear it anymore than you do but in that place and the drugs running round her I didn't have a choice. She's hurting Doctor. And you're the cause." She could hear the annoyance in her own voice getting thicker and thicker. "It's taken you four years to tell her how much you love her; you lost her for two of those and finally when you have the chance to have it all you act like a prick. Yes I said prick!"

The Doctor watched her eyes change from blue to feral gold as her annoyance grew and he found himself feeling incredibly scared.

"God, do you know how much it pisses me off when people who have the chance at something wonderful just mess it up?! I can never have what you can. No matter how much I might want it and it kills me to know I'm always going to be alone. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

'_Yeah, the last of my kind because of something I did. That's really lucky.'_

"Hey, I'm the only one too! There are no others like me and there never will be. At least you know who and what you are, even if you are a complete twat!"

His gaze was fixed on her mouth as she began to develop a lisp during her tirade. She was growing fangs! He couldn't believe it. He was stuck in a chair with an angry vampire pacing who was becoming more and more feral by the moment. Scared didn't even cover it anymore.

"You don't have to be alone. You're not Superman or Spiderman with a secret identity to keep. Nothing changes for you if you have her. Where you go, she goes, so everyone knows you're a team the minute they meet you. You're not putting her in any more danger by loving her openly that you do loving her in secret. You just have to swallow your pride and talk to her, tell her how you feel."

'_That's not how we work.'_

"You say 'we', but there's only you. It's only you saying that you have to stick to the rules, there's no one to enforce them, no one judge you. The only person stopping you from having what you want is you! God! You have got to be the most irritating person I have ever met sometimes!"

'_You hardly know me.'_

"I know enough. I saw everything about you in that library." She planted her hands on her hips and stared at him, her golden eyes boring in to his. "Tell me Doctor, when was the last time you let anyone see you cry? Sitting alone in a dark room with your nightmares doesn't help. Some times you need someone to hold you while you let it all out, otherwise there's no release, it never passes it just sits and festers and turns you into this." She waved her hand at him to prove her point then sighed, seeing the sadness return to his eyes. "Look, the world didn't implode when you told her you loved her did it?"

He shook his head.

"And the universe was still standing when you made love, wasn't it? Okay so it didn't quite go to plan but that won't happen again, and you know it, so stop using it as an excuse. Be bold and charming and lovable like you normally are and tell her how you feel, what scares you, that you've screwed up and you know it and for god's sake; listen to her." She waved her arms and the Doctor found he could move again.

As he stood and stepped tentatively towards her, he noticed her fangs had begun to recede and the glow of her eyes was dimming.

"Are you ever going to tell Oz?"

"About what?"

He raised his eyebrow as he stood.

"That's different. I'm _meant_ to be alone; I've had to accept that. You don't, so don't blow it." She said sadly. They heard footsteps approaching and Cathy went to the door and opened it before the Doctor could say anything else to reveal Rose.

"I'll leave you to it." Cathy said pointedly looking at the Doctor and he nodded.

"So you just pass me around to your friends now too do you? How does that make you any better than the guys that owned that club, or my ex-boyfriends when I was younger? Mickey may not have been the brightest bloke but he never palmed me off on his mates."

"I…."

"No," she cut him off. "There is nothing you can say that makes that better. I really thought we had something new, but it looks like I was wrong. You obviously can't bear to be near me unless you're getting something out of it, which makes me feel just as cheap as I did earlier in that place. You were right before this all started, you should take me home and leave me there."

"Look I…"

"You said you were a monster but I never realised that you could be that much of a monster to me. I thought you loved me, I believed you when you told me that,"

"I di…." He sighed and gritted his teeth as she cut him off again.

"and I thought that all my nightmares were over when I finally got back here after months of being away from you. Looks like I was wrong, because even in my nightmares there was always one constant; you. I could always rely on you to be there and save me and make me feel safe. Now it feels like I don't know you. The man I love doesn't exist. And for all I know he never did."

"Oh Martha, will you just shut up for one minute?!" He snapped finally.

"Martha?"

"Rose, god I'm sorry."

She shook her head and turned to leave. "Just take me home."

XxXxX

* * *

_Next time_

_"I'm sorry. I've been a complete idiot and I know it. It's just I'm….."_

_"What? Disappointed? The French Chick was better wasn't she?" _

* * *

A/N: Hurrah!!!! Cathy and Rose made it out alive! Sorry bout the cliff hanger last time, couldn't resist! Question is can the Doctor's gift of the gab get him out of this tight spot? Calling your Mrs by your ex's name, not a good move in anyone's book, let alone when you've been avoiding her like the plague! Ooo bad Doctor, bad Doctor!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, okay, here's an update! jeesh! lol Only kidding folks, Thanks for the reviews.Yes I'm evil, two cliffies two chapters running!!!!

So who wants to smack the Doctor upside of the head right now?! yeah thought you might. And calling your Mrs by your ex's name just cause you're annoyed is never a good move is it girls?!!! So, what will Rose do? I have a few ideas that involve his back side and a pair of steel toecaps but that's just me!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jack sighed as Cordelia twittered on. He never knew such a pretty girl could be so dull and shallow at such a young age. _I'm getting old_ he thought to himself _or maybe I've just grown up. Spending time with a girl like Rose could do that I suppose._

Buffy had abandoned him a while ago with an apologetic smile and was now trying to console Xander who becoming increasingly upset over his so-called girlfriend's advances towards the Time Agent.

He sighed again and considered telling her that she was making a show of herself as she began to dance around him like he was a pole but he knew he'd never get a word in edgewise. So instead he pondered on what was going on between the Doctor, the vampire and Rose. He'd watched as the Doctor had passed Rose off to Giles and leave, and he wasn't impressed. If Cathy hadn't followed him out with the murderous look in her eye then he would have. It broke his heart to see Rose being hurt so much by the person she loved most. He didn't understand the Doctor sometimes.

Looking down at Cordelia he realised she'd actually asked him a question. Mentally swearing he smiled tightly at her.

XxXxX

The Doctor wiped and hand over his face and followed, chasing her down the corridor to her bedroom. He slammed the door behind him.

"I have nothing left to say to you."

"Yeah well I still have some things to say to you. I've had three lectures today all about you and now it's my turn."

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me."

"Look I've had you're mother and Cathy both lecture me today so please, just let me say this, then I'll get out of your hair."

Rose sighed and flopped down onto her bed. The Doctor leant back against the door, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I've been a complete idiot and I know it. It's just I'm….."

"What? Disappointed? The French Chick was better wasn't she?"

"What?" Horror was plain on the Doctor's face as he looked up at her. He couldn't believe Rose had just said that.

"That Reinette. She was better in bed than me wasn't she? That's why you haven't even slept in the same room as me for the last two weeks."

He heard the crack in her voice and annoyed as he was he knew it was his fault for never setting her right about that day.

"Rose. Nothing happened with Reinette. There was one kiss and she started it but nothing else happened." He wanted to go to her but he was worried she might push him away.

"It's okay, it's in the past. I shouldn't have said it."

"No, it's not okay because you don't believe me. Do you really think I could do that to you?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you go and save her when you'd already said there'd be no way back?"

"Because it's what I do Rose. Those droids were changing history and I had to stop them."

"But you left me on my own." Her voice wavered at the memory.

"You weren't alone. You had Mickey."

"Oh yeah 'cause he was a lot of help." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mickey was a good bloke really. Just a bit of an idiot at times." He shrugged.

"If he was such an idiot why bring him along?"

"Ah, I was sort of hoping to avoid that one." He scratched the back of his head and winced.

"Why?"

"Well it's sort of embarrassing and a little childish." He groaned at the expectant look on her face. "To keep you distracted. I was so close to getting incredibly possessive and back then it was something I couldn't even contemplate doing. I figured having Mickey on board you'd pay more attention to him and less on me so the feeling would wear off."

"And did it?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Did you pay me less attention?" They both knew the answer to that one. When they were in a room together, no one else seemed to matter most of the time.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Being possessive of a teenage girl at 900 years old is embarrassing."

Her resolve softened as she saw he sorrow on his face.

"I'm scared Rose."

"And instead of telling me you thought it'd be better to avoid me. What are you so scared of?"

"How long have you got?" He gave a self depreciating laugh. "You know your mother rang earlier." He'd deflected the subject and Rose sighed, hoping this was a round about way of getting to the point. "Told me off in front of everyone." He moved over to her dressing table and started playing with her nail file. Tapping it against his hand.

"What for?"

"You. Apparently kissing you on the head is …..suggestive of umm…..further relations between us." A pink hue crept up his neck and Rose suppressed a little smile.

"In other words, she's convinced we've done it."

"Yeah."

"And they all heard?"

"They were standing right behind me the entire time."

Rose couldn't help it, she started to laugh.

"It's not funny. I was really embarrassed! It's bad enough your girlfriend's mum telling you she knows what you've been up to, let alone saying it in front of a whole bunch of strangers. She even had the audacity to say 'I know I'm not there to keep an eye on you but I don't expect you to take advantage the minute I'm out of the way'. I mean really!"

"Chance would be a fine thing." Rose muttered. "So that's what you're scared of, my mother?"

"No. Not anymore anyway. She can't slap me from where she is, unless of course she falls through the void in which case I'm dead." The Doctor pulled a face and shuddered.

"So what is it?" Rose pressed, trying not to nag but feeling frustrated that he was rambling again instead of getting to the point.

He raked his fingers through his hair and started pacing, not really knowing where to start. "I almost lost you again. I was so busy trying to protect you that I almost got you trapped in the middle of nothingness. You said earlier that I don't go to bed anymore and you're right I rarely do but it's because I'm trying to protect you, not because I don't want to be with you."

XxXxX

Jack eyed Cathy cautiously as she re-entered the room. She looked over at him and nodded a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Uh, excuse me." Managing to extract himself from Cordelia he made a beeline for the vampire. "What's going on?"

She stared up at him for a minute her eyes flicking between his.

"No use scrabbling around up there, there isn't anything to read."

"I know, just nice to hear nothing for once." She smiled. "They're talking. How much good it'll do him now I don't know. Just hope he isn't too late."

"When it comes to the Doc, he's never too late."

"Don't be so sure. There's only so much a girl is willing to put up with."

"So what did you do? Because you left way before Rose, and the Doc isn't one to open up without serious persuasion." Jack spotted the sparkle in her eye and felt a mischievous air wash over her. "Come on. I'll get you a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"There really is nothing to tell."

Jack just cocked an eyebrow at her and led her over to a table.

XxXxX

"I don't understand. Protect me from what?"

"Remember I told you that I hadn't slept for nearly two years trying to avoid those nightmares?"

Rose nodded.

"They haven't gone away Rose. They're still here." He tapped his temple. "And they're getting worse. I wake up and find I've completely ripped apart whatever I was holding when I fell asleep. You know the size of some of those books, how can someone like me have the strength to do something like that? It's like you trying to rip a telephone directory width ways instead of down the spine. Imagine what I could do if I was holding you when it happens? I don't want to hurt you; I don't know how far it would go."

"What are the nightmares about?" She watched as a hint or fear flickered across his chocolate eyes, so she held out her hand to him, encouraging him to come to her.

He swallowed hard and hesitated before crossing to the bed, sitting beside her.

Rose reached up and guided his head onto her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him.

The Doctor let out a long sigh and closed his eyes momentarily allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Rose's fingers gently scraping against his head.

"They're always different. But the endings are always the same, you're always gone and it's always my fault. I didn't get out of that planet before it fell into the black hole. That Dalek kills you. I never came back from France and you were stuck on that space station to die. I didn't get to you in time with the werewolf and it…" A tear slipped from the corner of his eye and rolled down the side of his face. He felt Rose wipe it away but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"But they're nightmares. They're not real; we always found a way back."

"Not always." He finally opened his eyes and looked up into hers. "I did lose you Rose, and I didn't get you back."

"I'm back now. Looks like no one can ever split us up for good. We'll always find a way if we want to hard enough."

"When I realised what the creases were hiding I felt my hearts stop." It was his turn for his voice to crack as more tears filled his eyes.

"We never really talked about that day, did we?" Rose said, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

"Doomsday." The Doctor sighed.

"What?"

"Seemed like an appropriate name for it." He sat up resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell you what. Lets go back to the others. Have some fun while there's still time left, then you and I are gonna get comfy and I promise we will talk about everything."

"You're actually coming to bed tonight?"

"For a while."

"Oh no, you're not going to stick around 'til I fall asleep then disappear."

"Rose what if I hurt you?"

"I won't let you. No one is ever around to wake you up from them, to stop you damaging anything before. I'm pretty sure I'd notice if you started to hurt me, so if you start to squeeze too tight you will find bony parts of my body attacking yours. Okay?"

The Doctor hesitated then nodded.

Rose grinned and squeezed his hand and watched him wince. Looking down she saw the grazes on his knuckles. "What happened?"

"Oh that." He stood and moved slowly towards the door. "I had a bit of a run in with something hard."

"I don't think I want to know but I'm going to ask anyway. What with?"

"Ah….. Angel's jaw."

"You punched Angel?"

"And Jack." He mumbled.

"You punched Angel AND Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to punch Jack, he got in the way." The Doctor shrugged.

"And Angel?"

"I'd just sealed the creases after he nagged at me. He followed me and tried to be nice and comforting and I lashed out. I thought you weren't coming back."

Rose looked at him for a minute. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"It's been mentioned a few times in the last few hours."

She smiled at him, shook her head then planted a kiss on his lips.

The Doctor smiled against her mouth and pulled her tightly against him.

"This isn't getting to that party." Rose told him.

"You're right. Hold that thought though." He winked and pulled her out into the corridor.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go...oops better stop faffing around and finish my next adventure then... two almost finished, which one do to first is the question. Something fairly light might be nice for the next outing doncha think? Anyways, answers in the last chapter to: will Angel ever figure out about Cathy? What's the deal with the Doc's comment about her and Oz? And just who are the annoying 'Powers that be'?

Answers on a postcard... or the next chapter if you don't have any ideas of your own! (Or you could always take a gander at 'forgivness' for the Cathy questions!)

I'll update as soon as I can, our internet is down at the mo, (my sister broke it) so I'm stealing time on other peoples!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And so ends another tale of the mad lives of Team TARDIS. The Doctor finally came clean about his 'issues', Rose yelled, Jack got punched, they were all subjected to terror of some kind. Not bad for a nights work! lol

Thank you all so much for sticking with it. It means a lot you trust me enough to take you out of your comfort zone and into another world. I promise, no more crossovers!!!

I-confuse-everyone; hope you are feeling better my love!!!! Thanks for reading, Kiss-her-theta: hopefully talk to you soon, if I ever get a new modem at home!!!! lol

Welcome to my new readers, feel free to have a nosey around my other fics!

Someone asked if Rose is gona develop anymore powers, well it's not so much a power but the Doctor does discover soething new in "Two very different Birthdays" Which is a little fic that can slot in after this one!

So here we are folks. End of the road for this story (told you it's be shorter than "all that's left behind") I have two very close to being finished, as long as I don;t get too carried away or distracted by the mini-ficlets that seem to attack me when I least need them too!

Will the Doctor ever work out what Cathy's not been telling him? What did he mean when he asked if she'd ever tell Oz? What does the future hold in store for any of them? And just how does that little vampire know so much? Answers on a postcard, or alternatively...read on, the Doctor is in...

* * *

Chapter 9

Jack smiled as the Doctor and Rose re-entered the room looking relaxed for a change. He looked at Cathy and smiled at her. She just shrugged in response and accepted his invitation to dance, joining his friends on the floor.

"Hey look." Willow said looking over to the dance floor.

Buffy looked over and sighed, a twinge of jealousy hitting her. There were two people much like her and Angel who were actually together. They were two people from completely different worlds, one not even from this planet, and here they were, living their lives together for all to see. She wondered how it was fair for a moment then felt guilty. Maybe it should give her hope that eventually she would find someone that would love her no matter what. Angel loved her she knew that, but they could never be together and that hurt.

She watched at the Doctor smiled down into Rose's laughing face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling her closer, one hand holding hers against his chest the other wrapped tightly round her waist as if he'd never let go again.

"Hey Buff? Wana dance?" Xander asked from beside her as Willow and Oz joined the couples already on the floor, the music merging into something much more lively.

"Sure, why not?!" Buffy beamed at her friend as he took her hand and bowed before twirling her round to the music.

Cordelia stood at the edge of the room next to Giles and huffed. Her plan to make Xander jealous had back fired rather dramatically. Instead of being apologetic and kissing her feet as she thought he should, he was laughing and having fun with Buffy, Jack had shown very little interest and was now dancing with a strange girl that seemed to have appeared from nowhere with Rose

"You know, now I think about it this isn't the best room to have a party in." The Doctor told Rose over the music. "The acoustics are all wrong."

"Oh? Where do you suggest then?"

She watched a wild grin spread across his face and she knew her Doctor was back.

"Jack! Gather the troops, the party's on the move to a better location!"

Everyone looked up to see the Doctor and Rose disappearing out the door and turned to look at Jack.

"Well you heard the man!" Laughing he grabbed Cathy's hand and ran out the door Buffy and the gang following a beat behind feeling very confused.

They found the Doctor and Rose leaning back against some railings grinning, mirroring each other in their stance. Cathy smiled, they probably didn't even realise how alike they were.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to my home." The Doctor threw his arms wide and stepped aside allowing them to see what was beyond.

Jack grinned and nodded. He'd seen this part of the TARDIS many times before. He was one of the lucky few, most people never made it past the main corridor.

"Doc, you're a genius." He said.

"I know. Although I think the TARDIS has to take some credit for this, she did grow it after all."

"It's beautiful." Willow breathed.

"That's the idea." Rose told her smiling out over the view. They were in the middle of the TARDIS, the point where all the corridors met. A big circular hall with winding staircases going from floor to ceiling linking one level of corridors and doors to the next. The main floor was marble and in the middle of that there was an oasis. Like a botanical garden only more colourful and exotic than they had ever seen and a little waterfall fed a river that wound its way across the floor.

"I thought we could watch the sun come up from in here." The Doctor smiled proudly, taking Rose's hand and racing down the nearest spiral staircase.

"But we're indoors." Cordelia pointed out.

"Don't be so sure." Giles said his voice strained. The other's looked at him and followed his gaze up to the ceiling. It wasn't there; there was no ceiling at all just the night sky.

"Let her rip TARDIS." The Doctor yelled from the floor and music blared. The others raced down the stairs and flew across the floor some singing along to the old disco classics. Laughter filled the air, it was a wonderful sound and one, the Doctor decided there hadn't been enough of the last few weeks.

XxXxX

They all stood in the control room, dripping wet and shivering a little.

"Well I hadn't quiet expected the TARDIS to start a water fight so I apologise on her behalf." The Doctor mumbled glaring at the control panel. Apparently the TARDIS didn't like the look on his face as she decided to spark just next to his hand. "Oi, don't start that or I'll get the mallet."

It sparked again.

"I warned you!" He reached down and found his trusty tool and bashed the panel with it lightly. It was almost an affectionate play fight between the two these days instead of an indication something was wrong.

"That's enough you two." Rose chided rolling her eyes. "Sorry, gets a bit like that round here. Bad as brother and sister they are."

"I had fun." Buffy told her. "Not often I get to say that." She frowned for a moment.

"You need to relax more Miss Summers." The Doctor grinned.

"What like you, you mean?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Absolutely! I'm completely relaxed me." He leaned back against the consol, crossing his arms and ankles, then jumped a mile when the TARDIS beeped at him.

"Yeah, real cool Doc." Jack teased.

"Easy there Cap'n Jack. I can always take you back to Cardiff and swap you for that hand of mine!" Jack's eyes widened in mock terror and everyone giggled.

"Right, well I think we should be letting you get home." Giles said.

"We are home. This is it." The Doctor told him.

"Well Doctor it was lovely meeting you." An impeccably dry Cordelia stood on tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to the Doctor's cheek. It would have been his lips if he hadn't moved so quickly. He raised his eyebrows and glanced around the room at the amused congregation.

"Uh yes, thank you Cordelia." Giles grabbed the girl by the arms and pulled her away as she gave the Doctor a wink. "It was an honour to meet you." He held out his hand to shake the Doctor's.

"Oh, well thank you. It was nice to meet you too." The Doctor stumbled, feeling more than a little embarrassed about his erratic behaviour. "I'm sorry I wasn't better behaved." He mumbled, feeling like he was apologising to a relative for being naughty.

"Grief can make you act in very unusual ways, Doctor." Giles gave him a knowing look and the Doctor's jaw dropped. He hadn't seen it before, how could he not have seen it? This man was grieving. He'd lost someone recently.

"Vampire?"

Giles nodded. "Angel." He said so softly only the Doctor heard. He squeezed the librarian's hand and nodded.

"Go on; get off with all of you." The Doctor ushered them all to the door. "Oh Cathy, meant to say…." He paused then threw his arms around the girl hugging her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. Looking over at Rose he nodded.

"Hey Cathy, how'd you like to see the stars with us?" Rose asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe one day, when I'm done. Right now I've got a job to do."

"On your own?" Rose asked sadly.

"Some of us are always on our own." Cathy smiled opening the door, allowing the others to step out. "You lot take care of each other. Oh, and Boss do me a favour? With all due respect and love, don't come back."

"Cathy?" The Doctor called. "You won't always be alone. I promise. You just have to be patient."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear. The universe just has a funny way of working things out on its own." He grabbed Rose's hand as if to emphasise his point.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Have a good life, all of you." She turned to step out into the sun.

"NO!" The Doctor, Jack and Rose all screamed bolting for the door expecting to find nothing but a pile of dust. Instead they saw Cathy merrily walking down the hill face turned up to the sun chuckling to herself.

Buffy and the gang stared in disbelief as the girl twirled around, her arms spread wide before striding off in the morning sunshine.

"But I thought she was…." Willow stammered.

"She is." The Doctor said.

"Is what? What did I miss this time?" Cordelia asked.

"She's a vampire." Jack told her.

"What? Then how?"

"Time Lord reprogramming." The Doctor chuckled.

"What?" Rose looked round at him.

"She may be the living dead but she's the living dead with a twist. The 'powers that be' she refers to? That's the Time Lords; well I suppose it's just me these days. Those she sees and hears though are echoes. Like a recorded message. They may be gone but there are somethings that Time didn't want to erase." He shrugged.

"That's what she wanted you to figure out. She kept making all these cryptic remarks but would never explain them. Just kept saying you'd figure it out."

"I don't get it though, who's her brother?" Xander asked.

"No idea." The Doctor lied brightly.

"But you just said that you just said that you're…" Xander was elbowed by Giles, shutting him up.

The librarian watched the Doctor and nodded. Now he understood. All roads lead back to Angel.

XxXxX

"Doctor?" Rose wandered through the TARDIS looking for him. He wasn't in the control room or the kitchen or living room. Frowning she headed towards the bedroom and found him flat out on the bed. He'd made an attempt to get under the covers but failed before he fell asleep. Rose knew the feeling, she was exhausted too. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his suit thrown over the back of a chair with little care, she was glad to see it there. Shrugging out of her dressing gown she slipped under the duvet and rearranged it so he was finally underneath. She lay on her side facing him and smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

She heard her name being called through her weariness and dragged her eyelids open to look at the Doctor. He was still asleep but he didn't look as peaceful as he had a few hours ago. He'd begun tossing and turning, the duvet wrapping itself around his legs as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Sweat had created a damp patch round the neck of his t-shirt and Rose realised this had been going on for some time.

Sitting herself upright she leaned over him and took hold of his wrists, pinning them to the mattress in case he panicked.

"Doctor? Doctor, I'm here, you just have to open your eyes." She said into his ear, "Just open your eyes." She could feel his hearts hammering through his chest but he stopped thrashing around and his eyes flickered open, bloodshot and watery.

"Rose?"

"Hello." She smiled. "You were having a bad dream."

"Yes." He swallowed and looked down at his restrained arms. "Uh….I know Jack said I should be manacled to a bed but I thought we agreed that was just on a Monday." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," She removed her hands and settled back down beside him. "Just didn't want to get in the way after what you said earlier."

"I know." He assured her with a small smile, rolling onto his side to look at her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. Didn't even touch me."

"Good."

"What happened this time?" She smoothed the hair from his forehead.

He cleared his throat. "Um, you were in that club and I didn't get to your room in time and that creature was…." He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw against the image.

"Oh, I think I get it. Well, you did and I'm here." She smiled but faltered as she saw his bottom lip tremble. Opening her arms she held him, letting his tears fall. This is what he needed, someone to tell these horrible things too, to lighten the load.

"God!" He exclaimed finally pulling back and wiping his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands hard into them. "I really wish they would stop."

"They will, I positive of it. You just need to let them out of your head."

The Doctor frowned at her.

"What?" Rose frowned back.

"Have you been talking to Cathy 'bout me?"

"No, why?"

"She said something similar, that's all."

"Well, she's a smart girl. Oh I meant to ask. When you said she wouldn't always be alone what did you mean? What's going to happen?"

"Oh a whole lot of stuff. My little girl is gona travel and make friends, have a family. In fact she's going to be with the one person she really loves. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Wait, if she's dead, how can she have a family?"

"Time Lord reprogramming, Rose. Once her job is done; once she's passed her test she'll get her life back, literally. Although she'll get the guy before that."

"Which guy? Anyone we know?" Rose was grinning at him now, happy that he seemed so relaxed so soon after being so sad.

"Oz."

"Oz? Werewolf Oz?"

"Yup."

"But he's with Willow."

"Yeah bit of a sad story with those two." The Doctor's lips formed a grim line. "Things go wrong, he leaves to find himself and comes back to find that Willow's decided she bats for the other side. So, understandably he leaves again after which Cathy and Oz cross paths again." He ended with a smile that seemed to light up the room.

"You haven't been playing with people's timelines have you?"

"No, I don't do that. I was just feeling nosey and had the TARDIS take a quick peak and give me the cliff notes. Of course, it's not all plain sailing at first; after all she dies at Angel's hands again and almost kills Oz in the process. But our little Cathy will get a relatively happy ending." He grinned proudly.

"You talk about her as if she's your kid or something."

"Well she is, sort of. My people stuck her with this mission think it's only right I look out for her. And get to feel proud of her."

Rose smiled again. "Okay, so what about Angel. Do you think he knows who she is?"

"Not at this point in time. No reason why he should. He spent next to no time near he and she looks nothing like she did when he last saw her. As far as that vampire's concerned he killed his family long ago. He'll find out eventually when they meet again."

"Won't he recognise her though? I mean from seeing her this time."

"Ah, now that's where things get a little bit fuzzy. For them I mean. None of that lot will remember any of this the way we do. They won't remember Cathy at all, which is rather sad really considering but it's the way it has to be. At least until the time's right."

"What do you mean?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Remember I said she'll die again at Angel's hands? Well that and finding out who she is will ultimately save him."

"From what?"

"Himself." He told her grimly.

"So none of them will remember she even exists?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Rose nodded as a solemn silence settled. "You know, she's the first girl we've met that hasn't checked you out."

The Doctor pulled a face. "That Rose Tyler would be obscene! It'd be like incest or something."

"That's what she said."

"Smart girl."

"Are you sad she didn't come?"

"Don't know really, I know that she'll get all the good things she deserves eventually so I suppose showing her the stars can wait. Maybe it'll be a wedding present." He grinned and Rose pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Mmm. You were holding that thought from earlier weren't you?" He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

The door burst open and Jack ran in.

"I'm so glad we brought him along." The Doctor muttered into her neck.

"I've just had a great idea. Some place fun, no danger and can be done in a day or two. Nice and relaxing." Jack was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Where's that then Jack?" Rose asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Back under the duvet!" The Doctor groaned pulling said item over his head.

"Oh don't be such a grump." Jack pulled the duvet down off the pair of them. "We should go to the zoo!"

"The Zoo?" The Doctor cocked an eyebrow as he moved to bury his face in his pillow.

"Well not a zoo exactly; a safari park. I could borrow a camper from a pal of mine; we could make a weekend of it!"

"Tell you what. You leave now and talk to your pal and come back in about three days time when I've slept." Pulling the pillow out from under him the Doctor wrapped it over his head.

"Aw come on it'll be fun."

"Jack. Go and phone your friend and we'll take it from there, yeah?" Rose told him.

Jack smiled and threw himself onto the bed giving her a giant kiss and slapping the Doctor on his backside. "You are brilliant Rose Tyler."

"I know."

"Jack," The Doctor called as the time agent settled himself on the end of the bed.

"Yeah Doc?"

"Get out!" He threw the pillow at him but it missed as Jack ran to the door and slammed it shut laughing. "Who need kids when you've got Jack Harkness?"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks! The end, finished, finito, curtain calls! So did you enjoy? How bout you non Buffy watchers, did you get very lost?

Keep an eye out for "End of the line" which I hope to start posting soon. (Well, hopefully soon, if I ever get a modem that works at home!)

In the mean time, for all those interested in Cathy's story post-Doctor, head on over to "Forgiveness". Otherwise, enjoy Euro vision tomorrow night (still think they should have the cast of Doctor who competeing. The Doctor et al complete with Cybers, Daleks and slitheen all doing the Time Warp or something. Hilarious! We might actually have stood a chance!)

Happy boogieing!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


End file.
